Idol
by Blueberryandhoney
Summary: Once down trodden and weak, the Sahara is now a mighty kingdom, prosperous and rich. Ruled by foxes, they and those the govern owe their fortune to the rabbits who live along side them. And one in particular: Their Idol.
1. Savior

His eyes were sealed shut, mouth dusty and parched with a dry, cracked nose. He didn't feel very lucky to be alive. It had taken all of his strength to wiggle himself from the mud he was trapped in. Knowing he didn't have long before the sun hardened it, he had figured if his arms and torso were clear, then he could rest a bit and dig himself out after.

But the sun worked quicker than he had expected. It took the humidity from the air, making the pliable mud he was working with lose its elasticity. Tired arms heavily caked with dirt were glued to the ground and the rest of his tired body was trapped.

And so, this is how I die, he thought. Not with a blaze of glory in the heat of battle. And not at a ripened age, surrounded by my grandchildren. But trapped in dirt because I wanted to go fishing. I had even known there was a storm brewing. But I still wanted fish!

Exhausted, the grey wolf let his head fall. His dehydrated mind played the more happier bits of his life. If he had not so deeply enveloped himself in self-pity, he would have heard the paw steps of a mammal approaching.

But he did not. Instead, he was given a shock when a soft paw cupped his muzzle. A spout was placed into his mouth and the taste of water, sweet and fresh, trickled over his tongue. So eager was he for the life-giving liquid, he nearly gagged trying to gulp it.

"Sshhhh… Easy, friend, easy," a gentle voice soothed the desperate wolf as the spout was pulled away. A laugh as delightful as the water itself calmed him further, even though he whined for more. He needn't wait long for his savior to indulge his thirst again. "Slowly, now. Otherwise you'll make yourself sick! There's a good wolf."

As he paced himself with the drink, he became aware of a cool cloth being dragged over his eyes and nose. Each eye was gently cleansed, and the lids carefully opened to show that his vision had been restored. And what a sight to see.

Blinking a few times to adjust to the bright sunlight, his rich brown eyes met the bright lavender gaze of his savior. With fur the color of the storm that took him unaware, a bunny doe smiled down. A sarong made of dark blue linen wrapped itself around her small form, tying behind her neck. Long, powerful legs held her body in a crouch in front of him. Her nose was still and ears upright as she removed the spout of her water canteen from between his lips.

"Now, let's work on getting you out, yes?" Her voice was music to his ears. Sweet and refreshing, like the water she had given him.

Fortunately, the drying mud, while a challenge for the exhausted predator, was fairly easy to tackle for the bunny. Using her blunt claws, she soon had him dug out and lounging beside her. And laughing again as he drained the last of her water.

"Bless you, little bunny!" He gasped as he drew the empty canteen away. "I have been trapped since the storm yesterday afternoon. I was quite sure I would not make it!"

He turned to smile at her. Hers had never left her face, though she was now rummaging through a small sack, withdrawing a parcel and holding it out for him.

"It's just some dried fruit and nuts," she said with a shrug. "I'm not sure what wolves eat, but this should tide you over until you rejoin your pack."

The wolf gratefully accepted her offering, making her smile even wider if possible. He could not stop the furrow of his brow as a thought popped into his head.

"And what of you? Surely you will need something for when you return to your own pack?" At this, she laughed.

"Warren," the doe corrected, "wolves have packs. Bunnies have warrens." For the first time in their short acquaintance-ship, her smile left. How odd it was that the day seemed to be so dim when the sun was so bright.

"And I have left mine." Those lovely jewel-toned eyes cast themselves down and shimmered briefly. As quickly as her sadness showed, it was gone. Replaced by steely resolve, she met his gaze again. "They wish me to be one thing while I longed to be another. It was a fate I was unwilling to submit to. I will not willingly surrender to the life of a bride, nor will I blindly serve the temples. I wished to be my own bunny. So I left," she stated with a hint of pride. "They pursued me. But, they underestimated me and lost my trail, giving me up to the forces of nature."

She looked away again. But this time it was with a smile as relaxed as the breeze that now cooled his worn body. He couldn't help but smile with her. Bold and daring were such rare finds in any mammal, let alone a rabbit doe who did not have the support of her family behind her.

"I am alone now, but I am free." Smiling, she turned back to the wolf, an eyebrow quirked at him. "What do they call you, friend?"

Putting a large paw to his chest, he bowed his head, a symbol of great respect among his pack.

"Dorian, son of Theo, of Pack Wolford. And you, bold miss?"

Folding her ears forward halfway, she lifted her chin and placed a small paw on her sternum, a motion equal to his in her warren.

"I am Judy, daughter of King Hopps of the Southern Burrows. Youngest of his forth litter."

Dorian smiled and was about to reply when the wind shifted. With it came an all too familiar scent. And the memory of why he had gone fishing, even if it was before a storm. He placed his paws upon her shoulders, gently trying to goad her to move.

"Judy, you must go! Now. And hurry!" Confused, the doe only budged slightly, not picking up on his urgency. "Please, go! Before my pack finds you here! You can still make much ground before they arrive!"

"But why must I leave? I was under the impression wolves no longer indulged the flesh of other mammals."

"This is true, but there are other reasons you cannot be here! Please, my friend, please lea-." His words were cut off by a net weighted with iron. Barely missing the wolf, Judy was thrown heavily by it several paces. Her cries of surprise and pain brought anguish to his voice as he cried out her name.

Darting to her, Dorian was beaten to the bunny by another wolf, this one an older version of himself.

"Well, well, well, my son!" The new wolf grinned between him and the entrapped bunny, who could barely lift her head under the weight of the net. "You offer fish as a replacement in tradition, but still manage to find a rabbit. I feel the gods smile upon us at our good fortune! I was worried what the king would say if we presented his son fish instead of his own rabbit."

"Father, please, release her! She saved my life not an hour ago, I owe her freedom as thanks for mine."

Dorian moved to try to free his new friend from her trap but was shoved aside by his father. The older wolf closed his eyes and shook his head. The other scouts of his pack arrived and made for the small bunny, who was now trembling at her plight.

"My son, your heart bleeds for every living soul this world breathes life into. I'm sure every sole of fish and breast of fowl you eat is prayed over before you rest at night." The wolf looked sadly at the young male who kneeled in front of him. "But this is tradition. She shall not be consumed, as our ancestors have done in the past. She will be given as a gift to one of the most powerful princes alive. It is our tradition, it is a show of our gratitude and loyalty to their crown. Fish would have been an insult."

"But she is the daughter of a Southern king! Surely her capture would be an act of war!"

Almost at once, Dorian regretted divulging this information. He had traded within Zootopia enough to know that rabbit monarchy was mostly honorary. Few rabbit warrens held real power, especially in the North. Living was hard there and the souls who braved it were poor and scattered.

But the warrens to the South were rich. Poorly managed, but wealthy and influential. If she spoke true and was a lower princess of the Hopps Warren, her being gifted to a prince would be all the more dazzling. His father knew this.

And the pack was strong with many allies, the king they wished to impress among them. But if word spread that they had a daughter of King Hopps, even if she was lower on the royal totem pole, they would face heavy repercussions with little to no support. Their pack leader would agree with Theo's decision.

Give this prize of doe as their gift to the fox king's eldest son or face the wrath of the mad and powerful King Hopps.

Judy was pulled free of the net and bound by her wrists and ankles. A she wolf smiled apologetically at her as the bunny was slumped over her shoulder. Dorian could only watch helplessly as she squirmed and fought her captors.

"I'm sorry, my son. Even if she gave her word to not send her burrow after us in vengeance, I cannot risk our pack by setting her free." He stretched out his paw to help his son to his feet. Once he stood, Theo placed both paws upon his shoulders and looked with sadness into eyes like his own. "I shall request you be part of her delivery. You shall be put in charge of her safety and comfort. I'm sure she is afraid, so do what you can to ease her mind."

Dorian gulped back tears as he nodded miserably. Looking to the she wolf who held her, the bunny doe's eyes found his. And the look of forgiveness she gave him only broke his heart further.

}=={

The pack had not been rovers in many decades. They had decided to settle in the meadow lands not far from the Savanna where the Zootopian market was. Pack Wolford had come into alliance with the three kingdoms who had established it, as they were strong and loyal foot soldiers when the need arose. In times of peace, as now, they mainly produced tools and weapons.

Their huts were made of sod and topped with the long grass that grew around them. Cool in the heat and snug when the weather became bitter. As this was the beginning of summer, many homes were alight with bright color and fragrance. Seeds had been enclosed in the mud used to cement the sod bricks. They had survived the harsh winters and were now blooming upon the walls of each home and common building.

Even in her frightened daze, Judy felt herself stunned at the beauty of them. It reminded her of her home. How each burrow mound lay under a carpet of grass with a kiss of colorful flower blossoms among the green. The Southern Burrows was a beautiful place this time of year.

And she left it, only to become a slave once more. Her current handler still had the bunny over her shoulder. Traveling through the huts and among the wolf cubs who played and quarreled around them, Judy observed the wolves that surrounded her. Many of the young ones laughed and shrieked with delight at the sight of the returning scouts. Several even tackled the legs of Dorian, proclaiming their joy at his return.

"Welcome home," called an old she wolf from a lean-to as she worked a loom. Her eyes lit up upon seeing the rabbit draped over the younger wolf's shoulder. "What a lovely fish, Dorian! Our lakes and rivers never fail to deliver the best catches." She chuckled at her own joke before jerking her head towards a large hut not far from them. "Liam will be in the main hut. He's awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you, Marta! And good day!" Theo waved back to her as she returned to her work.

Judy figured she would be brought before this Liam, who must be their pack leader, for consideration before she was shuffled out again to be a slave to another.

As her assumptions concluded, the bunny became aware they had entered a larger structure. The she wolf gently lifted her charge from her shoulder and set her in front of an older male. He was, at one point, all black. But time had decided to throw bright strands of silver into his still full and lush coat. Amber eyes were focused on the cub sitting next to him, both holding strange stringed instruments.

Awkward notes came from the younger, much to the amusement of his teacher.

"At least now you are playing notes, Garett. That is a great improvement," he was smiling as he looked up from his pupil, eyes glinting with greater joy at the female who had delivered her. "Ah, my darling Rena! My dear pup has returned safe and sound."

"Father." The wolf named Rena smiled back at him before ruffling the fur on Garett's head.

The pup laughed happily as his attention was stolen by the bunny doe. His eyes grew wide, making Judy believe he had never seen a bunny before. Her ears dropped to keep him staring at them.

Theo came to stand next to her with Dorian staying by the entrance, his head hung in guilt and shame. The old wolf put aside his instrument and stood to embrace Theo, laughing as he glanced over his shoulder at his son.

"And I see you have found our lost fisher pup! You were warned, Dorian, of the storm!" Breaking the embrace, the pack leader approached the despondent young wolf. "Let this be a lesson to you, my young friend. One does not reach your father's age by forgoing good advice. Now, since you were so eager to bring the prince fish, let us see what you caught!"

Dorian's head sprung up in reflex at the question, perhaps foolishly hoping the bunny had managed to escape. But his father cleared his throat as Rena pulled Judy in front of her. The doe gulped as she tried to step away, only to stumble over the bonds on her ankles.

Golden eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected catch. The leader straightened and walked back towards where she stood. He towered over her as he walked a circle, taking in her presence. She felt his eyes pierce through her, moving from the rumpled sarong dress and fur flaked with dirt from digging up Dorian to the slight tremble that gave away her terror.

"I see you have decided to keep to tradition after all." He cast his eyes towards the young wolf, who was still staring miserably at his savior. "And after such an impassioned speech. I was not even worried of the fallout such an insulting gift would cause."

"She saved my life," Dorian whispered. "I must try again to spare hers. Please. I can still have a fresh catch to give to the prince!" He gave a what he hoped to be a convincing smile. But his father's paw came to rest on the leader's shoulder.

"Liam, she is one of the lower daughters of the Southern Burrow Kingdom. We cannot release her and she cannot stay. A gift fell into our laps and we can still show our proper respect to King Taiem."

Liam looked at Judy, who raised her ears in hope, only to have them fall again as her eyes met his. His expression never changed as he held her gaze.

"Secure her here. Rena, bring her a meal and drink, as well as water and a change of clothing. Theo, assign the delivery detail. We leave at dawn." His face softened at Judy's small gasp of despair. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she sank to her knees. Liam kneeled to be eye level.

"I am sorry, my dear. But I will not have you endanger my pack," he put a large paw on her head, ignoring her flinch. "I'm guessing you ran away from either the trappings of marriage or the prison of the temples?" He smiled at her slight nod. "Then this is what you have to reap. You will be safe and comfortable here for the night. Eat and rest. Rena will guard you until we leave on the morrow."

The alpha rose once more.

Rena had left when he had first asked and her return was prompt, with what was needed for Judy in paw. The pup who had been learning his music had fetched more rope, which was passed to Theo. He gently lifted the bunny and placed her within the center of the large hut. Thrown over a support beam, he pulled the rope to even it out before securing her.

It was long enough to allow her to lay on the ground if she wished, though the shock of the final decision had her standing, blankly staring at her surroundings. Garett brought the cushions to where she stood. With a kind smile, he lay them at her feet as Rena waited off to the side. The two older males glanced one last time at the doe before they took their leave, the pup right behind them.

Dorian remained with Rena, though he turned and sat with his back to the females. The she wolf sat next to Judy and reached to undo the sarong tied around her neck.

"Judy, my friend, please forgive me," Dorian's broken voice gave the doe cause to lift her head. "Had I not been so foolish, had I been paying attention from the start… I could have shooed you away faster. Or better yet, I could have never given you cause to stop and rescue a foolish wolf such as myself. Please forgive me!"

He allowed tears to flow as freely as Judy's. Rena did not speak, distracting herself by helping the bound bunny bathe.

"Dorian, you are forgiven," the she wolf was surprised at the doe's words. "Had I been wiser, I would have left when you begged me to. Please, don't feel guilty! Your alpha was right. I should have never…."

"Well, tears will get you nowhere," Rena folded the sarong and set it aside. She then picked up a bit of rough silk dyed pale pink. "You will not be put to death nor will you be violated."

More of a scarf than anything else, the wolf pulled Judy's arms up and began wrapping it around her chest, tying it off in the front. Another bit of silk, this a dark green, was wrapped around her waist. Producing a threaded fishbone needle and a shell button, Rena made quick work of attaching it. With a small tear in the fabric to pull the button through, the makeshift skirt was complete.

Satisfied, the she wolf placed a small bowl of greens and dandelions into her paws. A bowl of wine and jug of water moved closer to the captive, Rena crawled to where Dorian sat. Both wolves now faced the bunny who sank to cushions as she numbly nibbled her meal.

"Would you like to know where you are going?" Rena saw no reaction from Judy. Resolutely, she carried on, determined to have Judy understand her situation. "You are being given to Prince Nicholas of the Sahara Kingdom. His ancestors were one third of the creators of the Zootopian Market Place."

That caught the doe's attention. The Sahara was ruled by foxes. In her lessons, the kingdom was glossed over, the only information being divulged was the royal family and their species. What use would they have for a bunny servant? She looked up from her greens, eyes now shown bright with interest.

Dorian continued.

"Our pack has been in good graces with the Sahara Kingdom for over four centuries. They provide us with access to their scholars, medicine, and libraries, among other luxuries. They allow us to come and go as we please, provided we do not cause disturbance and remain respectful to their laws. When we were first welcomed, our ancestors brought the king a rabbit as a token of our gratitude.

"The kingdom has said that since our first rabbit gift, they have prospered even more. It has since been tradition that the eldest kit to come of age is to be given a rabbit for luck during their rein."

Judy imagined herself skinned and presented on a platter for a fat, hungry fox with an oversized crown. Her horror must have shown on her face, for both wolves were quick to react. Rena darted forward and embraced the now quaking doe.

"Foxes were the first to give up mammal flesh. The first was a queen who allowed her doe to remain alive rather than dinner. Her rein is considered the Golden Era. Since then, the rabbits have been their right paws. They are the most trusted confidant of the heirs to the throne and are present for every meeting, dinner, formal event, and sojourn.

"They enjoy a life of worship. Those who harm any rabbit within the boundaries of the Sahara are put to death. It angers their gods if they do come into harm, so the kingdom does well to ensure their safety and happiness."

Rena felt the bunny in her arms slowly cease her shaking. She pulled back slightly to look down at her.

"And," she said smiling. "You shall serve Prince Nicholas, son of King Taiem. He is the most handsome and charming of the house Wilde. And chaste. It is said that, had he a choice, he would choose priesthood. So, you shall be safe, my dear."

Judy, her voice still lost, nodded her head. Her eyes felt heavy from tears both shed and still hidden. She allowed the half full bowl to be taken from her and set aside. The wine and water untouched, she laid herself on the cushions and was soon fast asleep.

Dorian and Rena look at her sadly before moving to guard the door. But they didn't need to bother. The exhausted bunny slept soundly.

Her dreams were scattered. Parts of her mind were on the home she left. The buck she had been introduced to as her betrothed flashed within her mind. How much older he was than her and the leering, volatile way his eyes roamed her figure.

They moved to the buck she had convinced herself she loved. How handsome and gallant he was, though also overbearing and arrogant. And how he always seemed to smell of pachouli. Such an unpleasant smell after a time, once she recollected it. How it gave her headaches if he insisted on holding her close to him.

Then her dreams went to what she imagined her new life to be like. Being ordered around, made to fetch things, and pray to gods she did not know nor care for. She sent a silent prayer to the messenger god that he would deliver her safely through this life. The one whom she wished to speak to appeared in her dream and filled her with relief. But what her kingdom's carvings and moldings depicted slowly morphed into another.

This was a more angular face. It's muzzle longer and it's ears shorter. Fur that should have been heather grey shifted to an almost fiery red. It's eyes, shut for the transformation, now opened to reveal to mesmerizing pools of amber.

Her dream self stood nose to nose with this new face, and all that really registered was how warm and kind those amber eyes were. They blinked and became emerald green before shifting to their original color. Judy felt herself gasp in confusion and opened her mouth to question the change.

But the face simply smirked and gave her a wink.

And then it was morning.

}=={

The group of scouts stood silent and at attention, each not eager for their master's reaction while he digested the news.

"What do you mean, you lost her?"

His back was turned to them, silent fury making his shoulders tremble. The sneer carving into his voice made each of their hearts drop as he turned to face the pitiful group.

"You mean to tell me," he began, his voice dripping with venom. "That my finest, my most capable, my most trusted, scouts were bested by a little

BUNNY DOE!"

The goblet of wine King Hopps had been enjoying was sent flying towards the pathetic group, who cringed away.

"USELESS!" He screamed at them, relishing the way they drew back in fear of him. "ALL OF YOU! You're not bucks! You're DIRT! Trash, who could not even keep up with a doe!"

With a wave of his paw, the protests of those who'd returned empty pawed were silenced by the swift motions of a blade. The guard who wielded it didn't take his eyes off his king, who stared scornfully at the mess of bodies in front of him.

"Pathetic," King Hopps spat.

"Indeed, your Majesty." The small ewe who sat in the corner came forward. If she was bothered by carnage in front of her, she gave no hint to it. "But one more scout remains. I feel it in my hooves, he will bring your daughter back."

"Pray that you're right, Bellwether," hissed the buck. "I have much to gain with this match. I will not have that little brat destroy all I have worked for."

He looked over at the guard, who watched at his fellows removed the slain scouts.

"You there." The young buck straightened himself up and turned his attention to the irate monarch.

I know your game, you little traitor, thought the king towards the young solider.

"I want to be informed the minute the last scout comes into view. If he returns empty pawed, have my sword sharpened and ready. I wish to greet him personally."

With a nod, the guard turned on his heel and left.

"He thinks I don't know…" Bellwether kept her expression neutral as the king stared after him. Having been the royal advisor for many years, she knew his words were more for himself and not her. "Thinks I don't know he wants the crown. That I don't know he thinks screwing my daughter will bring him closer to it…"

Turning back to his desk, he filled a fresh goblet of wine. It was gulped noisily, driblets running down his greying muzzle. It stained the worn linen of his shirt, though he paid it no mind as refilled his drink. This was consumed slower, more deliberately, as the ewe gave a bow and backed away.

Once in the safety of the hall, she sped up to put greater distance between herself and the Mad King. Her hooves navigated her through the winding tunnels of the royal burrow, towards the fresh cool air of outside.

Stepping into the moonlight, she gave a nod to the sentries as she strode towards the observation tower. Each step calmed her as she reached the top, dismissing the guard for a moment of privacy. And now alone, she wrapped her arms around herself, her mind on the princess who ran away.

Please, she prayed. Don't let them find you….


	2. Journey to the Sahara

A/N: A special thanks to kt_valmiri for editing (and adding the bunnies!) and ScaraMedn for beta reading! Thanks for helping me every step of the way, my friends :)

(\/)

(00)

("_")o

It seemed as though Judy had barely closed her eyes before morning arrived. Rena undid the rope that attached her to the support beam and helped her to once again clean herself. Through this she held vague wisps of her dream, but really all she remembered was the color green.

A bowl of oats and berries was placed in her paws and fresh water was given to her. Once her hunger was sated, Judy was lead to an open wagon pulled by a wolf several times larger than his kin. She said not a word as Rhea lifted her up next to supplies for the long journey.

Dorian brought the cushions she had slept on and set them to the floor. The bunny followed the wolf's motions, barely listening as he described the journey to Sahara Kingdom.

"We will be passing through the borders of the Savanna. King Adrian Bogo is attaching his gift to the prince with our convoy. His majordomo, Lionheart, will be escorting us to the palace." Dorian reached over the side of the wagon to adjust the cushions.

With a paw, he patted one invitingly. Judy, having stood at the edge of the cart, stared blankly at them. Were it not for the she wolf's paws on her shoulders, she would have bolted.

"Will it be a long journey?" Her voice was still hoarse with tears, the bunny sank once again to her knees onto the soft cushions. Dorian gently placed a paw upon her ears to sooth the still distressed rabbit.

"About three days. Two if the weather holds. I have meet King Adrian and Lionheart. They are both kind, Lionheart especially, if a bit loud. He may bring his assistant Benji." The wolf smiled at the thought, though his friend did not smile back. "He will make the journey much more enjoyable."

When she didn't respond, Dorian lifted his paw away and joined Rena at the back of the convoy with a small defeated sigh. The cart jerked, it's wheels giving a light groan as the wolf began to pull. With the motion of the cart, Judy's eyes grew heavy and very soon she drifted off once more.

(\/)

(00)

("_")o

Judy slept most of the way through the Savanna, her dreams more vivid this time. She sat atop the grassy hills not far from the royal burrow. With smell the sea on the wind, her hilltop granting her a beautiful view of it, her mind grew peaceful as she took it in.

The canine whom had visited her previously, came once more. Still and silent, he merely sat with the homesick bunny and observed the comings and goings of the distant tide and birds. After a time, the stranger, with his green eyes and fiery fur, turned to her and smiled.

And to her surprise, she smiled back.

It was then that her body began to ache with the need to move, her consciousness drawing her into the waking world. The… whomever he was, faded as her eyes blinked open. Under a small awning that had been placed over her, she sat up and stretched. Her tired mind registered the voice of another and the stillness of the cart.

Perking her ears up to catch snippets of the conversation, she peeked her head out of her make shift shelter. A large cheetah was telling an animated story to a group of young wolves, their muzzles hanging open as they watched him act out his story.

Lips curled up as she watched the cat make faces and mannerisms for each different character of the story he was telling. The main character of the story was drawing his bow, only to have the string snap. One chubby paw when to his eye in mock hurt, while the other flailed the broken weapon at whomever he was aiming at.

Before she could stop herself, she giggled. Six sets of ears stood straight and flicked in her direction. The cheetah, his arms now raised over his head, turned his big brown eyes to her.

They grew wider the longer they stared at the bunny who stood frozen in front of the crowd of predators. Paws dropping to his chubby cheeks, his expression went from shock to a beaming smile of complete adoration.

"AWWWWWW!"

Scampering to the side of the cart, he gripped the edge to haul himself half way over the side. Judy had ducked back under her awning in alarm, starting at the paw jutted out to her.

"Oh. Em. Goodness…" He squealed in delight again as she overcame her trepidation and crept closer to cautiously shake his paw. "They really did find a bunny. Oohhh! You're even cuter than I imagined!"

As she had grown up in a kingdom whose population was almost completely bunny, the term 'cute' was used to describe only the most desirable. Beautiful, handsome, and gorgeous were used, as well, but to be called cute was for another to admit attraction beyond the physical. Someone being called 'cute' was a high compliment.

It was something she had never been called.

Having a mammal who was most likely ignorant to the meaning bunnies had for it only made her feel patronized. She wanted to correct him, but how could she, knowing that he meant no harm by the statement? The silent debate she held in her head did not get far before the cheetah's face dropped in horror.

"Oh, that's right!" His other paw lifted to trap hers. She was suddenly pulled forward into a tight embrace, the air being crushed from her lungs as he squeezed.

"I am such a ditz! Everyone knows you can't call a bunny cute! And here I go, insulting the guest of honor. Me, Benji, whom everyone thinks is just a flabby, court jester."

The doe extracted herself, taking in a deep gulp of air once free.

"It's quite all right," she gasped out, rubbing her ribs. Looking around at the dusty land, she turned back to the cheetah. "Where are we?"

"The Savannah!" another booming voice called out. "At least, within the outskirts of it!"

Judy felt her eyes go wide at the sight of the mammal approaching. She had never seen a lion before and found herself unprepared for it. Towering over the little bunny in her cart, he stood proud as he beamed at her. One paw, easily the size of her whole body, stretched down, though it hesitated when he realized just how small she was.

Deciding just finger would have to do, the lion's grin grew when she accepted it.

"Welcome to the convoy, my long-eared friend!" He laid his paw flat, allowing her to cautiously climb onto of it. Raising it eye level, he winked at her before turning his attention to everything around them. Her gaze followed his, a little gasp escaping her at the sight.

Giraffes as tall as trees carried large baskets and picked ripened fruit from the trees surrounding them. Rhinos carried spears that they brandished at each other, always prepared to protect the travelers, while graceful gazelles and antelope practiced intricate dances with their long limbs and mesmerizing sways of their hips.

And, of course, the wolves.

The pack rested amongst the travelers, exchanging stories of past glories and feasts. Even a few young ones who were making their first trek towards the Sahara were allowed to challenge the rhino guards to spar. Others played music for the dancers, helped prepare food or challenged each other to spirited games of tug of war using only their muzzles. It was quite humorous to watch a grown wolf become frustrated when their opponent refused to concede.

"Are they all here for-" Judy's words were cut off as the lion navigated the crowd.

"For Prince Nicholas' birthday?" His laugh was more roar as he threw his head back at her nod. "But of course, my dear! The whole of the Zootopian Market comes together for moments like this. It is an honor to representing King Bogo. Oh! You would love the king! Fine male, he is!"

"Why are we stopped here?"

"This is the Watering Hole!" Came the voice of Benji. The friendly cheetah grinned up at her as he pointed towards the small body of water not far from them. "Not the main one, mind you. But traders who head towards the Market stop here."

"Indeed!" The mighty lion came upon the water, lowering himself to allow her to hop off his paw. "Here, we shall await Emperor Big and his entourage. When they arrive, we carry on to the Sahara."

"And how long until we arrive?" Judy stepped into the cool water, paws dipping down to scoop up a healthy drink of it. Her body relaxed at the sensation of it trickling down her throat and refreshing her body. Already she felt more alive.

"This time tomorrow."

"Lionheart!" Turning their heads, the trio looked to see Liam striding towards them, a large smile on his muzzle. "My wolves spotted the emperor. They estimate his approach to be over the pass, within the hour. Have your mammals refreshed and ready to move!"

"Aye, Liam, you old dog!" Lionheart reached back down and scooped Judy up once more. He turned them both towards the alpha who gave a polite nod to the young doe. "Benjamin and I were just enjoying the company of your bunny. A fine gift for the prince, I must say!"

At his words, her ears dropped as she was carried back to the waiting cart. Liam's expression went slightly dark, though he did not comment, instead leaving to ensure everyone else was ready to move out. Benji seemed to understand the sting she felt as the oblivious lion lowered her once more. He gave the fur on her head ruffle before heading off to gather his group. The chubby cheetah stood beside her just outside the cart.

"I apologize for Lionheart," he said nervously. "He's a good mammal, really. He just doesn't think before speaking."

"He's right though."

Judy crawled back under the bit of canvas that had shaded her thus far. Curling up in misery, she buried her nose into the cushions, paws over her head to hide herself further.

"I am to be nothing more than a glorified pet," she mumbled.

"No!" Exclaimed Benji pulling the canvas back to let the sunlight shine down. "No, no, no, no, no."

He gently took her paws and tugged her to her feet.

"I'm guessing you were brave before this. Back in your homeland." He smiled at the nod she gave. "But what I know of rabbit clans, your life was never your own. Had you been born a buck, you would be a prize amongst your family. As a doe, you are a burden."

Her eyes rose to meet his, silently conveying the truth of the matter.

"And now!" The cheetah huffed and quite suddenly tossed her into the air, pulling an undignified squeal of surprise from her. Catching her with skill, she was twirled around as her happy new friend brought her away from her cart once more.

"Now! You are on an adventure! The sights you shall see, the new foods you shall try, mammals of every species, coming together in harmony! And you shall meet them all! Just look at what this world has to offer you!"

They paused by a giraffe, who smiled down at them before leaning over slowly to present them with a basket of figs. Judy accepted one and groaned in delight as she took a big bite. She smiled her thanks at the strange creature, who beamed back.

"Figs for a bountiful harvest and healthy future," the giraffe explained. With a final nod, the tall creature passed the basket a group of meerkats waiting for them.

Benji pulled her away towards the rhinos, eyes wide as they wielded their weapons and readied themselves to march once more. One paused mid-stretch and made eye contact with her. His resting scowl made her ears drop with nerves as he tugged his helmet off and strode towards the pair.

Judy was placed on the ground in front of him, the large mammal considering the doe for a moment before plopping the head piece on her. It completely covered her small form, much to everyone's amusement, though Judy felt flushed she was given a chance to try it on.

Amidst the chuckling, the rhino leaned down to peek at her through the opening.

"A fierce warrior needs a fierce war face," he explained, showing off his own with deep growl. "Show me what you got."

Trying to swallow her nerves, she scrunched up her face and gave a timid growl. The others watching only laughed harder. Even Benji couldn't resist the squeal of delight.

"Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover." The rabbit scowled at that, only for the rhino scoff. "Show me your real face!"

She took a deep breath and jumped forward, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

"RAWR!"

"That's a little better."

With a grunt, the helmet was picked back up and put into place, the rhino's expression never changing. Though she could have sworn he gave her wink before rejoining his team. Her half smile was more genuine as she was pulled and tugged from mammal to mammal, each gifting her with a warm smile.

With shy eyes, she paused in front of the group moving in such beautiful ways to the music. She watched their hips shake, hooves and sashes moving as one, while they smiled at their diminutive audience. One young gazelle bent over to grasp Judy's paw, pulling her in line with them. Tentative at first, the dancers taught her their steps, applauding as she mastered them quickly. The rabbit doe grinned as she followed their lead, until she eventually misstepped and landed in a laughing heap on the sidelines.

"The wee rabbit can dance!" Cried a wolf with a loud, barking laugh. "So let's see if she can play! My mandolin, Gari!"

To her astonishment, the instrument was plopped into her lap. It was far to large for her, but the wolf guided her through a few simple chords. Liam himself applauded her performance, stating what a pity it was Garrett would not be able to learn from her. And, as she was placed back in her cart and they started moving again, Benji told her stories of how their world was formed.

At the dawn of time, greats gods and goddesses, in their fury and pride, each tried to outdo the others in their creations. A powerful god pulled the earth up by its roots in anger at his daughter's elopement, creating the mountains that framed their view. A little goddess, proud of the tiny pond she made, cried the oceans into being when the others tormented her for it. The stars were fire arrows, shot up by the first wolf alpha when he lost his way in a snow storm. And the winds were those who lived before them, reminding those still living of their presence.

Judy felt her sadness melt away for the time being as Benji told her story after story. So different they were from the ones she grew up with. And stories of the goddess Serendipity were what really held her attention the most. She had heard whispers about her; the goddess of fortune and random occurrence. Stories of her painted the rabbit goddess as playful and influential.

Her clan, when it was first formed, had celebrated the goddess. Does especially had followed her example, being spirited, headstrong and ready to take chances. From her sprouted Easter, who brought fertility and life to the land they called home.

But the bucks feared the strength their does found in the powerful goddesses and, in their fear, had toppled the statues and destroyed the shrines devoted to their matrons.

Texts were burned from the meager collections the clan had gathered…

But they were not forgotten. Whispered was the correct word for how the stories were now told. Judy had listened as she grew from a little toddling kit to potential pawn within her kingdom. It was to Serendipity that Judy spoke her prayers. And it was she who received the best offerings the doe had.

The messenger god may had been called upon for council the night before, but she was a servant of Serendipity. Although, the canid who had been visiting her dreams was cause for curiosity.

"Benji," she called softly. The cat had fallen into silence as his brown eyes focused on the still approaching entourage of the emperor. "Do you know of a dog or wolf god or goddess?"

He actually shuddered slightly at the question. "Several, actually. A few of them the wolves hold dear. But the foxes of the Sahara prefer Karma, Goddess of Balance."

"Karma?"

With an absent nod, Benji kept his eyes on the on the large polar bears approaching. They were due to join paths and carry on to their destination.

"Indeed." Once again, the cheetah shuddered. "I'm not too fond of the canine gods. They always make me nervous."

"You get on quiet well with Pack Wolford."

"That is only because I have known them all my life." He leaned over to her as he walked, paw held up to keep his words a secret. "And usually Lionheart or King Bogo is around, so I know they won't try anything."

Judy giggled at his expression.

"His imperial majesty, Emperor Big!"

The call brought their attention to the polar bears they were now marching next to. The two largest carried a litter between them, a heavy looking thing that the pair bore without a single hint of fatigue. Pausing, another stepped forward to swing the door open, revealing a small, plump shrew.

Finely dressed in lighter layers, he allowed the bear to lift him up. The marching was paused, allowing the heavily dressed bears to shed their winter clothing. Lionheart and Liam were both greeted as the crowed fell into low bows.

"Oh…" Said Judy in low voice.

Benji looked up from his bow towards her. "What?"

"I was expecting someone…." She paused on the next word. "Well, bigger."

He grinned at her while straightening as the three leaders conversed quietly. Before he could respond, however, a low nasally voice was raised.

"Bring the rabbit to me," was all she heard before her vision was swallowed by the polar bear in front of her. In her surprise, she scrambled back only to be scooped up by the scruff of her neck and carried over to the minute emperor.

An uncertain glance was cast towards Liam, who gave the shrew a disapproving look at the way she was being handled. With a small wave of his paw, she was set before them, Lionheart beaming down as Emperor Big regarded her.

"My child," he began, obviously still appraising her. "You are a creature of beauty. A fine prize for the prince. I feel you shall bring much fortune to my godson."

He beckoned her closer, reaching out his paw for her own. She cautiously accepted, her ears blushing as he pressed a kiss to the back hers. The emperor simply smiled as he released her.

"I have a daughter your age," he continued. "She rests in our litter. Once the princess awakens, she shall keep you company for the remainder of the journey. I feel you will get on well with her.

"Go now my child," he gave a regal nod as Dorian stepped forward to escort her back to her spot.

Casting a glance back, she met the hooded eyes of the Emperor one last time. He gave her a nod before gesturing the lion and wolf closer to him. The awning was replaced and the wagon began to move once more. Benji went back to walking and talking as she laid back and observed the clouds moving over head.

All the while, she pondered the life she being brought to.

"I recognize her…" Emperor Big had been moved to Liam's shoulder. The alpha kept his head high and ears straight as his companion mused out loud. "There's something you're not telling me and it makes me nervous. Why do I feel she is not some random rabbit found as all the others were? I shall organize my mammals after the celebrations, on the off chance the Sahara needs them. Should the need arise, we march beside King Taiem. Remain alert when you and your wolves return to the meadow lands."

"Already done, your imperial Majesty." Liam cast his eyes towards the shrew as he walked.

The group marched well into evening, torches lit to guide the way. Most of the predators stayed in the lead, using their night vision to best advantage. It was late when they stopped to make camp, the emperor's daughter having woken up hours before.

She and Judy had spent the time dancing in the back of the bunny's cart, the music having played nonstop during the march. As Big had predicted, the two got along beautifully. And as Francesca had never traveled to the Sahara either, they speculated on what they would see.

Princess Francesca jabbered away with the chubby cheetah while Judy lay half listening in her cart. Once more, she was secured to her sleeping spot, with a wolf standing guard to keep her from sneaking away. Though they needn't have bothered.

The Savanna was long gone. Daunting sand stretched for miles making the doe positive she would not get far. No matter how tempted she was. Instead, in an attempt to draw her thoughts from escaping, she allowed her eyes to close and her mind to be consumed with green eyes and red fur.

(\/)

(00)

("_")o

A ragged creature pulled himself out of the cave he had taken shelter in. When the sudden storm had released it's fury, the miserable little thing had been battered by it. The winds blew leaves, dust and tree branches into his face. The latter caught him sharply on his long ears with their jagged ends.

He was left with only a shallow scratch and mild pain, but in the darkness such a thing only heightened his confusion. Pure luck had him stumbling into the cave, effectively sheltering him from the heavy rain and deafening thunder. After a day and a half of sleep, he stepped out into the sun and scanned his surroundings.

Days had passed since he and seven others had left the Burrows in separate directions, each in search of the missing princess. All had expected to find her within hours of departing. She was, after all, just a doe. Pampered and spoiled and raised to be obscenely obedient. The buck was entertaining the thought of the price she would have to pay for putting him through this. He was a male with needs and, for her disobedience, she would satisfy them.

The thought becoming more and more appealing, he traveled over the cragged landscape, ears up and listening for signs of his prize. Having never ventured far from home himself, he figured that he was in the outskirts of the Savanna. The old Pride Lands they had been called, before the lions that ruled it were conquered by the cape buffalo.

Sounds of loud, jovial voices, jumbled though they were, bounced off the dry ground and rocky terrain. Angling his ears towards the noise, the scout dropped to a crouch, creeping along the ground until he came to rest upon a steep incline. Peeking over the edge, his wide eyes watched a curious procession of mammals.

Several carts, all pulled by strong mammals that would easily tower over the bunny, were dragged across the Savannah. Three were loaded with casks and barrels, no doubt filled with liquors, while others were filled with baskets of fresh produce and others foods to sustain the travelers.

What looked to be a full pack of wolves pulled a cart at the end of the line, this one smaller, as an enormous cheetah walked by its side. His animated voice and laughter echoed up to the unknown observer, who was unwilling charmed in spite of the creature's species. But the sight of a familiar face poking out from the back of the cart in response to the predator's antics, caused the feeling to evaporate.

Brown eyes narrowed greedily upon Judy, watching as she smiled and laughed back at whatever was said to her. A voice called out to both, causing her to straighten and look towards the speaker. Taking in her small curvy form, the hidden bunny cursed the group that found her before he did. His pleasure would have to wait to be sated until he returned to the king.

Knowing there was no way to sneak in and take the princess back while surrounded by all those noses, he turned and left in the direction of the Burrows.

"Gotcha," he muttered with a grin.


	3. A Fox and A Rabbit

A/N: An huge thanks again to kt_valmiri and ScaraMedn for editing and beta reading.

…

Prince Nick sat on his balcony, lounging in a chair he had dragged out for this purpose alone. With his hind paws propped up on the railing, he blindly gazed out at the view of the capitol city below him. A dark, large paw reached for the goblet of sweet white wine to sate his thirst as he listened to his sister, Jamila, entertain her young kits on the balcony floor next to him.

His brother, Tame, sat with them. The infant todd and vixen had just started to crawl and, though he kept his back turned, Nick smiled at the sounds of their laughter.

"I know why you are here, Jam." The red fox todd swirled the wine in his glass.

The vixen looked up in faux offense. "As much as I adore Ana and Nar, I'm afraid you will not become an aunt through me."

The older todd smiled over his shoulder at his brother. Tame had married the month before and this was the most either sibling had seen of him. The youngest of the three, he had wasted no time marrying his kithood sweetheart. And from the looks of him, married life was suiting him fine.

"My dear big brother! I would never think to use my children as leverage to get you to choose a wife." The vixen placed a soft rose-colored paw on her chest. Hazel eyes sparkled as she smiled kindly at Nick. "I just wish you would find someone to love and care for you. To make sure you are well and healthy."

Tame snorted as he pulled the infant todd into his lap.

"Because Nick will not be receiving a rabbit to serve him and him alone tomorrow night…" He pulled funny faces at his giggling nephew. "One who will be his closest companion and friend during his reign."

Jamila rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. She scooped up her daughter as a snow-white vixen came to attend her. Sama's bright blue eyes lit up at the sight of the infant she was offered while her mistress took charge of her son.

"Sama, don't you agree Nick needs to find a wife?"

The white vixen simply shook her head and smiled at the princess.

"I think that I am in a lucky position to not need a bride. I have two healthy siblings, one of whom has kits of her own. The other, no doubt, will be catching up shortly." Nick could practically hear his little brother's blush. "I shall focus on maintaining my kingdom, as well as assuring our future is well secured. With any luck, Serendipity will be pleased with my rabbit and our fortunes will improve greater. I shall not subject a vixen to our mother's fate. Not when I have every intention on preparing your children for the throne." Nick huffed as he finished his rant.

Jamila and Tame stayed silent, though Sama gave a delicate laugh before speaking. "I think that the gods have been wise to allow our future king to keep his focus on his kingdom."

Nick pulled himself up from his seat and embraced his departing family, flashing Sama a look of thanks. He kissed both kits and females goodbye. They passed through the archway into Prince Nick's suite. Sama held the door for the princess before following through with a last fond smile at the future king. His brother stayed back a moment longer, his paw on the door before leaving.

"Don't think you will not find her, brother." Tame smirked as his eyes meet Nick's. He merely rolled his eyes and turned back to resume his contemplating. "I feel the gods have more in store for you then you think…"

Tame looked passed the doors into the corridor. And what he saw gave him cause to grin wider. He looked back at his brother's retreating form as it entered the sunlight and lowered itself to its original position.

"And it will very much surprise you."

Prince Nick rolled his green eyes again as he blinked down at the view. He actually took it all in this time. The finely kept grounds of his father's palace did not stretch far. A tall wall separated it from the bazar that started just beyond the palace's shadow. Nick could see the bright tapestries and buildings that made it up.

All surrounded by desert and sand.

Breathing deep, the todd tried not to groan as a familiar smell greeted him. Natasha. A black fox with gold ribbons braiding her fur, she was certainly the most beautiful of the vixens who served his family. She had come to the palace a beggar and used her charm to convince his father's adviser to allow her to serve the royal family directly. That had been five years ago.

Nick would have had no complaints were it not for her inability to understand that he would never bed nor wed her. She always managed to catch him unawares and it seemed his father found his complaints humorous. Her advances only encouraged his sister and brother to throw them together whenever possible. Nick had been patient and firmly refused.

It helped that he felt nothing, physical or otherwise, for her. She did not interest him, as none of the females or males did. There was a reason he was called the

Chaste Prince. And today he would put a stop to her annoying behaviors.

Natasha had dressed impeccably. Had another male been present, she would have been thoroughly ravished. Green silk harem pants with a matching top that barely covered her generous bust, she put more sway in her hips as she approached.

"My prince," she breathed close to his ear. "You are nearly out of wine. Allow me to remedy this for you." A crystal decanter of dark purple wine was set next to him, along with a fresh glass. "Blueberry wine sent last month by King Adrian.

And fresh fruit to sweeten your tongue."

Nick repressed a sigh and glanced from the table to the dark vixen's bright golden eyes. She smiled alluringly and leaned close. His nose was filled with the scent of ebony, which always set off a headache. He jerked when her tail trailed itself around his waist. A bold paw went to his muzzle. His own shot out and grabbed her wrist as he released a sound just short of a snarl.

"This is the last time you attend me." He leveled his green eyes to hers. Her brow wrinkled in frustration as he continued. "Never again will you be in the same room as myself and the moment I am crowned, you will no longer be employed here. I have told you time and time again I do not appreciate my choices so blatantly disregarded."

He released her wrist with a bit of force to demonstrate his disdain for her. He never looked away from her shocked expression.

"Leave me now. And send for Jak." He settled back into his chair and resumed his vigil of the capitol. Natasha did not move but merely stared at the prince in anger and disappointment. Her mouth opened only to be shut again by Nick. "GO! If I have to say it again, I will have you removed from Sahara Kingdom."

The vixen sped from his suite and out the door. A striped rabbit buck was nearly trampled as the vixen passed through the doors. Recognizing her, he merely frowned as she stopped to acknowledge him.

"Prince Nicholas wishes you to attend him," she mumbled from the bow she was in. Straightening herself, the vixen rushed off. Jak cocked his head to the side and quirked an ear as he watched her vanish.

With a shrug, he entered and joined Nick on the terrace. He pretended to ignore the prince as he leaned over the short stone wall to admire the capitol.

"So, you've taken to insulting vixens now? Natasha almost turned me into a very fashionable throw blanket." The buck looked over his shoulder at the todd who snorted at him. Turning fully, Jak leaned back and crossed his arms. His ankles followed, a studiously blank expression on his face.

"She crossed the line for the last time, Jak." Nick stood and picked up the almost empty glass of white wine. Its remaining contents were tossed over the side and the blueberry wine was divided between them. "I have had enough of females thinking they are the exception to my resolve. That they and they alone are the antidote for my chastity."

Nick handed the rabbit the glass of wine and sighed as he sat back down. Jak took a pull from the glass, it's surprising strength setting his belly on fire.

"My, my, you poor mammal, you!" Jak widened his eyes and adopted an expression only rabbits could pull off. He made himself look impossibly cute.

"Please, kind prince, desired by all females, who must now resort to beating them away with sticks! Tell me how difficult life is for you!"

Smirking, the todd sipped his wine. "Says the mammal my country worships. Who also gets to bed one of the kingdoms most desirable vixens every night."

"So, had she not wanted me, you would have her?"

Nik paused at that, still smiling and shaking his head.

"Sama is another sister to me. I could not bed her any easier then I could Jamila.

But that does bring to mind why I wished to see you."

The prince suddenly straightened in his chair as he set his wine aside. His rich emerald green eyes bored into Jak's icy blues.

"A rumor has spread that Pack Wolford has decide to present fish to me in lieu of a rabbit. What do you know of this?"

Jak's free paw reached up to trace the stripes running alongside his face as he pondered the question. How truthful should he be? The prince himself had taught him how to lie properly, after all. But he was also quite adept at sniffing one out. Everyone in the courts and temples knew Jak would hear every bit of gossip that traveled within the bounds of the kingdom.

"It is true. They said Dorian, son of Theo, wished not to distress a rabbit by capturing and displacing it. Though, very reliable sources tell me a rabbit is part of their convoy. And she shall be gifted to you."

Nick stood abruptly. "She?"

With a smile, the buck nodded. "Yes, she. And SHE is quite the vision, I might add. This is what the whispers say. The convoy is ahead of schedule and should arrive tomorrow, around mid-morning."

Agitated, the todd turned to grab his glass and gulp what was left of his wine.

"Don't think the whole kingdom is unaware the reason you won't take a wife." Jak smiled over the rim of his glass. Nick kept his back turned. "Your parents had no love for each other. Theirs was a marriage of convenience. Your father can not help his love for Rose."

The rabbit paused before continuing. He knew of all mammals, Nick would be that last to harm him. But if he voiced his next thought, that might change.

"Would it be so terrible to desire a bunny, your highness?" Jak offered what was in his glass to the prince. Nick didn't respond, but rather finished the remaining wine that was offered. "You already have the advantage of not needing to be married. It is a perfect example of learning from the past."

"I want you and Sama to greet the convoy. Have your mate care for her and I want you to make sure they have all they need." Nick turned to his companion.

"Alert the guards that they will arrive soon."

"I would ask why you send Sama and myself, but given the only other option would be Rose, the question is moot." Jak gave a short bow at the waist before he left the balcony.

Nick remained where he was, his impatience for the coming events setting his stomach into a perpetual twist. The pressures of ruling the kingdom rarely weighed on him. It was his duty, one he was happy to perform. And it was made all the easier by knowing his father would not force him into marriage, as he had been before he became king.

His mother had been the daughter of an advisor from the Tundra Empire. Being the only heir to the Sahara throne, and as the royal family stopped at him, Taiem had no choice but to wed Vixi. Her heart had belonged to another, though she allowed her new husband to help her gift the kingdom with a son. They openly did not love each, but both agreed that their child was the most magnificent creature in the world.

It is entirely possible Nick may have remained an only child, had his father not been gifted his rabbit at his own coming of age feast.

Taiem had ascended the throne quite suddenly, Nick's grandmother having been buried long before his birth and his grandfather contracting a fatal illness. He was crowned mere weeks before his birthday and became ruler of the Sahara. The two sat side by side, their child in Vixi's lap, neither showing the slightest interest for the other.

So when Liam had presented the harlequin rabbit doe to him, with her soft fur and blue eyes, the new king had felt a jolt he could not quite explain. It had at first been written off as excitement. He now had a walking good luck charm, a mammal that was to be his and his alone. But after the feast had ended, when he sat with his new servant, alone within his rooms, something inside him had stirred.

Her musical voice made his ears twitch in delight while her scent awakened his soul and his curiosity. An emotion similar to anxiety, yet so different, had him seeking his wife in her chambers. He came to her with a passion she knew she was not the igniter of, yet she indulged him nonetheless. If only because her own lover would not be available that evening.

King Taiem fathered Jamila and Tame shortly after being gifted Rose, much to his relief. With spare heirs, his eldest son could marry a bride of his choosing, should he choose at all. He could not force his Nick to suffer the same fate as he and his wife.

He had not intended on bedding his rabbit. Nor had she intended on accepting the king's advances. She had arrived back to their chambers from the temples, dressed in her best robes, holding blossoms picked for the following morning. His eyes tracked her movements through the suite, watching as she paused at the small statue of Karma and showered it with petals.

When she turned to him and smiled, he rose from his chair and went to her. The passion he showed when bedding his wife was nothing compared to what he felt for Rose. Their lips met and from that day forward, his mind, body and soul were hers. And she, his.

Much to Vixi's relief. With the king now in the embrace of the one he wanted, she could pursue her own pleasures. Mostly of the female variety, their open arrangement brought them closer together. What started as distant disdain blossomed to respect and, eventually, into friendship. Until the queen's death, the two managed to keep up pretenses for their kingdom and children's sake, each even enjoying the company of the other. Unfortunately, Nick was blind to all of this.

All he knew was his father gave a rabbit the best of himself and his mother received what was left over.

He refused to let a vixen be subjected to such a life. So, as he didn't feel the stirrings of desire, he took advantage of it and focused on the kingdom. His purity would make the kingdom stronger. And the rabbit he would be gifted with would usher a new era of luck unto, not just the Sahara, but the whole of Zootopia.

These thoughts plagued him as the sun fell over his kingdom. Returning to his suite, he performed his evening rituals. He changed his clothing, donning the brighter colors Karma preferred. He made his way from the palace halls towards the gardens, where Serendipity's favorite flowers were clipped and gathered, while the statue of the Bactrian God was anointed with oil and gifted with berries.

He carried on to the temples, the goddess he worshipped standing serene amongst her offerings. Incense were lit as he bowed before her, forehead touching the cool stone ground. Eyes closed, he centered his breathing and prayed for his future. His consciousness slipped away under Karma's watchful gaze.

And such strange things it came up with.

The canid goddess always sat council with him when he sought her out. But this time it was only Serendipity who appeared. She sat cross legged in front of him, eyes closed, paws held in front of her. He watched curiously as she smiled to herself, inhaling the sweet air around them as her ears stood tall. The goddess' eyes opened slowly, revealing the bright purple they hid.

With a wink, she was gone, leaving her servant bowed before Karma, his own eyes snapping open in shock. Breathing deep, he rose up to look at her, but her stone face continued to stare off into the distance.

…..

His body was too tired to scream any longer. Only a deep grunt was heard as the buck's body jerked from the lashings he was made to endure. His ears split down the center, paws broken and bound over his head, the throttled scout could only pray for death as King Hopps took his rage out on him. The large stone he was stretched upon rubbed his stomach raw, the harsh surface scraping bits off fur and skin with every whip across his exposed back.

Such a pity, thought Luke as he watched the whip pull back. I was hoping to have a go at him.

Eyebrows raised as the king halted his fellow guard's paw, cold eyes relishing the sight of another so broken. A smile played on the monarch's muzzle as he came to kneel before the last scout.

"And yet another whom did not take my words seriously." King Hopp's voice was soft, almost kind, as a paw vanished into the pocket of his tunic. Returning with a clean white kerchief, the tortured buck flinched away as it touched his bloodied face.

"When you left," he continued. "I told you I would not allow you to keep your lives if you returned empty pawed. And yet, eight scouts left and all eight thought to test me."

A choking sob escaped the scout as swollen eyes leaked tears over what the king was suggesting.

"There, there, lad." Passing the cloth once more over his captive's face, it was briskly tossed aside. The king extended his paw for his sword, eyes going cold as they remained resting upon the doomed creature. "It will all be over soon…"

Luke felt a grin rise as he watched King Hopps lift the weapon. Savage glee filled him, a sense of vindication pulsing through his veins and igniting his blood. He had been the one who wanted to go after Judy the moment it was discovered she was missing. It was he who knew the missing princess the best, he who would be able to track her moves, find her and bring her home.

Or marry her before that decrepit buck she was betrothed to got her. It would make becoming king an easier task. But what was done was done. He would at least have the satisfaction of watching the inferior buck meet his deserved end.

"Any last words?" asked Hopps.

The scout sobbed again when his eyes managed to get a glimpse of the raised blade.

"Wolves!" he choked out, trying to desperately to make himself small as he sobbed and squirmed.

"Wolves?"

A scattering of mutters bloomed from the small crowd of guards surrounding their king and his prisoner. Bellwether strode forward, one hoof holding her dress from the damp ground as she narrowed her eyes at the bound rabbit.

"What do you mean, wolves?" Her voice carried a hardness to it Luke didn't entirely believe.

"The w-w…olves," the scout gasped. "I s-saw… them. Th… they… travel in great numbers… w-with… other preda…tors and large mammals. The princess… They h-have… the p..pri…princess…"

With another sob, he fainted, his body slumping against the stone. The king lowered his blade as he considered his words. Bellwether's eyes moved from the prone buck to the king she served, bated breath waiting for the king's orders.

"Luke."

Eyes flicked to King Hopps, trying to tamper down the defiance he always felt in his presence. Less than a heartbeat later, he was at attention and awaiting his orders.

"Escort our friend to the infirmary. See to it he's capable of talking as soon as possible." The king turned to face him with a smile on his face. "If what he says is true, I know where they shall be taking my daughter. And I may be able to use this to my advantage."

"I was promised a bride, Hopps!" The dry cackling voice called out from the edge of the clearing where they stood. "If you wish my territory to come into alliance with yours, I want a royal wife!"

The group of bucks parted for the ancient lord. His land neighbored the Burrows, the area even more fertile than their own. As it was not part of the kingdom, King Hopps, as his fathers before him, had done everything they could to bring them under their rule.

Wars were lost, treaties torn up, and arrangements for marriage had been refused. Until Lord Lonfoot met his daughter, Judy. Upon meeting her, the elderly buck swore he would bow before King Hopps if he was promised the doe to warm his bed. It had disgusted him, the idea of tying his daughter to such a creature, but greed won out.

"And a wife you shall have, Lord Lonfoot."

With a smirk and wave of his paw, the scout was cut free and carried off. Luke followed those attending him closely, eyes darting to the pair of nobles before refocusing on his route. He left them at the infirmary doors with instructions to fetch him the moment he came to.

And without another word, turned and left. Bellwether stood not far from the entrance, her hooves steepled under her chin, no doubt the word 'wolves' playing over her mind. The ewe gave a slight gasp as Luke's paw shot out and grasped her wrist.

Before she could protest, he pulled her into a vacant parlor, shoving her against the wall with a knife at her throat.

"You don't wish me as an enemy, Bellwether," he growled, pressing the sharp tip of the knife into her wool. "So, in the spirit of playing nice, you are going to tell me where the wolves are going. And why they take the princess with them. Is she to be sold as a slave? Or a meal?"

"Unpaw me, my good sir." Green eyes flashed dangerously as she bared her teeth, any surprise she may have felt evaporated. "You shall gain nothing from me nor any other by beating your chest and making demands."

The rabbit buck was impressed in spite of himself. Slowly relaxing his grip, he let his blade drop away, tucking the keen metal back into its sheath. The ewe glared at him as she straightened her clothing.

"Forgive me, Lady Advisor," he responded mockingly. "I am merely distraught at the idea of my beloved being taken against her will."

"No doubt you are," Bellwether said with a scoff. "And the fact that she is the king's favorite and would be the easiest source of power for you plays very little into your 'fair knight' routine."

His false smile melted into a scowl as she pushed past him towards the entrance. He stopped her again, causing her to give a look of distaste to the paw restraining her.

"The kingdom knows you care more for gaining control over the Burrows than you do for Judy." She wrenched her arm away and turned to leave the parlor, calling over her shoulder as she left. "Why you bucks refuse to set your sights on another I'll never know."

"The kingdom knows her." Luke followed after, keeping his voice low as they passed through the tunnels. "They admire her spirit and many will pledge themselves to Lord Lonfoot for the simple fact he will be tied to her."

"So, by marrying her, you win the support of the kingdom and help solidify your claim to the throne?"

"King Hopps is no longer fit to rule and his heir is no better equipped," the buck stated with a snort of disgust. "Once the old sod passes, the kingdom will go at war with itself. By marrying the Burrow's sweetheart, I can skip the hassle of a civil war and challenge Hopps for the crown directly. And, of course, with Judy begging her daddy to not kill her mate, this place will see a new rise in power."

"What makes you think she'll agree to marry you?"

"The doe is in love with me. All I need to do is speak some sweet words to her and than claim her as my queen."

The ewe gave a snort of laughter that drew a glare from the pompous buck.

"Indeed," she agreed in a voice heavy with sarcasm. "SO in love with you she was willing to run off without making mention of her plans."

"Something she will pay for, Bellwether, I assure you." He didn't miss the dark look that flashed in her eyes at his words. "But I shall go easy on her, if…"

"If what, Sir Leaps?"

"If you tell me where the wolves are going and what they plan on doing to her."

"And why would I tell you that?"

This time, she became truly frightened as he stopped his stride. Just outside the entrance to the tunnels, he turned to where the ocean kissed the horizon. There was no light to illuminate the smirk on his muzzle as he stroked the fur of his chin, the moon being absent this night. But the ewe knew it was there. And felt her heart sink at the thought of it.

"Because it would be a shame if the king found out you left your best travel gear around for just anyone to find." He turned his smirk to her, taking joy in her strategically neutral expression. "A total accident, I'm sure, leaving a well-stocked bag in the princess' line of sight. And strangely enough, the maps from the libraries went missing that same night… Don't you think that's interesting, Bellwether?

"Now, tell me, Lady Advisor…"

She swallowed as he took a step towards her, fear immobilizing her as he took another step closer.

"Where are they taking my future queen?"


	4. The Heir and the Idol

A/N: A special thanks, as always, to kt_valmiri and ScaraMedn for not only editing and beta reading, but also lending me their Zoosonas, Luna, Lucian, and Liam.

...

Not a single cloud hung in the sky, so there was nothing to obscure the stars shining brilliant against the inky blackness of the night.

There was no moon to light the way. Paired with eyes not meant to traverse through the dark, it made every hoof step a challenge and added fear to the lone ewe as she rushed as far as she could away from the Burrows. The more distance she put between herself and the war crazed rabbits the better.

...

Luke's question had gone unanswered as another guard had called for him. The scout was conscious again, prompting the buck to leave. Though not without the cold promise of continuing their conversation at a later time. The air was saturated with hostility as he turned to the entrance, Dawn keeping her back to his departure.

She had wasted no time leaving. Not bothering to even turn back to the royal burrow. As soon as the steps died away, she ran… and she did not stop running. Muscle memory helped her navigate the kingdom. Having spent the better part of her life trailing after the king and his heir around their land she quite familiar with it.

A large distance was covered before she paused long enough for exhaustion to sink in.

Still, she refused to stop. Pushing herself as hard as she could, allowing her clothing to become torn and thin with wear until it began to fall off. Only the slightest bit of the fabric was salvaged as a bundle for edible greens that she collected as she fled. She carried on along the same route she had given to the princess, knowing the king would not send mere scouts after her.

But she needed to reach the Sahara. She needed to warn them of what was coming. There was no doubt the scout was speaking true, meaning King Hopps would send his army marching. Many a time she had played dumb for the king and his council, their crazed egos ready to destroy any that challenged them, but

Dawn knew the Burrows would not stand long in a fight.

King Hopps and his army would fall, leaving the Burrows defenseless and at the mercy of three powerful kingdoms.

A weary hoof rose half-heartedly, the tip catching upon the uneven crags. She was sent flying, her tired body barely able to reach out and grasp at anything to halt her fall. The ewe landed hard with the air leaving her lungs in a cry that echoed across the barren land. Panting in pain and exhaustion, she struggled to sit up and refocus her eyesight to get her bearings once more.

Only to find a large paw held out to her.

With a startled gasp, she pushed herself back, not minding the stinging pain shooting up and down her back.

"There, there now…" The voice was tinged with amusement, as a paw shot out to grasp her, coming from what she could now see was a lioness. Her other paw followed, pulling Dawn from the harsh and painful rock she'd landed on and setting her upon more even ground.

"You are near dead upon your hooves, little one!" Dawn tried to protest as she was firmly guided away, small squeaks accompanied by hooves digging into the ground. "Come along," she cajoled. "Come, come! You may fight all you like but you shall never make it to civilization in this state. Lucian! Anaka! Tea, please, and fresh bread. Our guest must rest."

"No, please!" Dawn gasped. "I must continue on! I must go to the Sahara! I must-"

Exhausted, ewe stumbled once more as her consciousness slipped away.

Big brown eyes filled with pity as the lioness scooped her up and carried her back to her camp.

"Uh, Luna?" A grey squirrel crept up, his own eyes on the small figure in her arms. "What did we decide about dragging in strays?"

"Always ask first?" came the gruff reply of their other comrade by the fire. The squirrel sighed and rolled his eyes, fingers going to his temples as though nursing a headache.

"Stick with tea making, Anaka, it'll be less strain on your head." Lucian turned his attention back to Luna as she laid the ewe down upon her sleeping roll.

"She smells of sea air," she whispered, taking in the torn clothing and dirty wool. "And fresh soil. But, also blood. Not fresh as if from her wounds. More like death."

Three pairs of brown eyes exchanged glances. Lucian and Anaka scrambled over to get a better look, the badger cradling a clay cup.

"This pin…" One claw traced the wrought brass of the ornament securing the ewe's makeshift sack. "I've seen this before… But where?"

"It's a Warren Pin."

Luna and Lucian looked in surprise at the badger. His jovial face beamed vacantly at nothing in particular as he took a long drink from the tea he had made. But their stares of incredulity had his smile fading as he blinked at them.

"What?" he asked.

"A Warren Pin?" asked Luna as she tugged the trinket free from its owner.

"Anaka, how do you know about Warren Pins?" Lucian jumped up and tugged it from her paw to give it his own examination.

"Remember that Arctic hare who tied those branches onto his head and demanded he be called a jackalope?"

"Ugg! That guy!" said the squirrel, shuddering at the memory.

"A jackalope?" laughed Luna, accepting the pin back and re-securing it onto Dawn's meager supplies.

"Very crazy," stated Anaka with sage like nod. "He was waving a pin like that around. Said it was his key into the afterlife. Claimed only those who had one were the true voices of the gods. He called it a Warren Pin. It's design marks where it came from."

"You got all of that from that nutter?"

The trio left the sheep for the campfire, were skewers of food were being roasted as a pot of aromatic tea simmered.

"Read between the lines, Lucian. That amount of crazy usually has help achieving it." Anaka smiled towards the lightening horizon, oblivious to his impatiently waiting friends.

"Well…?" prompted Luna.

"Hmm?" The badger looked up at her, brow wrinkled in confusion. "Well what?"

"Aye, geeze!" Lucian swatted his paw in frustration. "Where's the pin from?"

"It had a blossom on it. Probably from somewhere South."

Luna and Lucian rolled their eyes again.

"We are south," said Luna.

"It's not from this South." The badger pulled a skewer from the fire, examining it closely before biting into a beetle. "It's from the other South."

"Anaka, there's only one South."

"But there are many places that make up the South." He took another big bite and jerked his head towards the resting ewe. "And she's from there."

"But she's an ewe." Luna looked over at the resting figure and shook her head. "Why would an ewe have a Warren Pin? Aren't warrens made up of rabbits?"

"They are. She most likely would have worked with a king or other members of a royal council. Same reason you have a pendent with King Bogo's crest." And with that, the badger belched before standing. "Now, I'm going to sleep before we start walking again."

Lucian and Luna watched him walk away, both staring in amazing at their friends retreating back.

"You think you know a guy," muttered Lucian. He pulled his own skewer, this filled with root vegetables, from the flames, juggling it in his paws. "So, what do you think her story is?"

"I don't know." Luna laid back to look at the sky and listened to her companion chew his food. "Nothing good if she came this far without any gear. She won't make it any further if she really is bound for the Sahara."

"Anything we should worry about, boss lady?"

The lioness shook her head. "We can travel with her. We're bound to meet Pack Wolford at some point, we can ask Liam if he knows anything."

A scoff from the squirrel had her angling her head down to frown at him.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're counting the minutes till that moment."

The lioness blushed at the insinuation. "Shut up and rest, you fool. I want to be traveling before the sun gets too high. We'll rest for an hour, then get ready to move out."

"And the ewe?"

"I'll carry her on my back. Let her rest up and heal. Once we get to the Sahara, she can see a doctor."

The squirrel tossed his stick away and laid back, slipping a broad leaf over his eyes. "Aye, aye cap'n. Move out in an hour."

Luna watched the sky lighten as she stretched out under the fading stars. A hint of worry nibbled at the corners of her mind that she couldn't place. But she knew Liam would have answers for her questions. Though she wasn't sure if she would like them.

...

"Fine day for a celebration."

That soft statement sweetened the air as Sama lifted her nose to the sky to breath deep. The sensation of his mate's tail wrapping itself around his ankles sent pleasant chills down his spine. With a smile, Jak stepped closer to her, relishing the feeling of her fur against his arm.

"That is because you are present, my beloved," came his response, stirring a pleased purr from the vixen. He sighed contentedly as she gave him a kiss on top of his head and finished her descent down the palace's front steps.

Jak waited patiently at the top, enjoying the view of his fox's backside, her white fur shining even brighter thanks to the red silk wrap hugging her trim frame.

He wore his best tunic and trousers with his fur immaculately groomed. Sharp blue eyes watched the progress of the caravans that had traveled great distances to celebrate the prince's birthday. The open gates showed an excited crowd of Saharan mammals, each eagerly waiting for the parade to pass them so they could give their thanks and blessings.

King Adrian Bogo's carts lead the procession. Exotic spices and barrels of fine wine, beers, and spirits jostled with the motion of the cape buffaloes who pulled them closer with each stride. With his kingdom hosting the Zootopian market, King Adrian was unable to attend.

Many matters regarding those who traded within it required much attention from the neighboring king. Though his majordomo, Leodore Lionheart and his assistant Benjamin, were a welcomed sight. They and their entourage tossed coins towards their well-wishers and passed bits of candied fruit to the children running beside them.

Behind them came Emperor Nicholas Big, the prince's namesake. They had traveled from the freezing expanse of the Tundra Empire, the Sahara royal family's ancestral home. When they came to rule the Sahara, an alliance had been struck, old enemies became new allies.

The polar bears that carried his litter also carried another, filled with richly colored tapestries and fine textiles. If one squinted one could see the curtain of the emperor's litter parted to reveal a little shrew maid happily beaming towards the impressive palace.

They were closely followed by Pack Wolford.

The wolf pack pulled their own cart, as was tradition. It was just the one as they only needed a single transport to deliver the most of precious cargo: a delicate, grey rabbit who was swathed in ropes of fresh flowers, braided by their stems. More and more had been thrown upon her at every pause of the cart. Her violet eyes were wide as they moved quickly through the crowd that cried out their blessings and praise to her. Rabbits and foxes, jackals and camels, predator and prey of all kinds came together to view the small creature.

The cart and the wolves that pulled it were coated in colorful powders. Citizens they had passed, rejoicing at the sight of their luck being renewed within the kingdom, had doused them with it as a sign of good fortune. Fruits and nuts, along with flagons of wine and precious water, were tossed to the weary pack members. Beautiful females gifted some with kisses and sashes baring their scents as thanks for their journey back through the desert.

Jak had never seen a coming of age, he himself only being a year older than the prince. But the temples had educated him on what to expect. The three kingdoms making up the Zootopian Market would feast and celebrate, political alliances would be made or reestablished, and any tension within the three would be set aside.

He had also been informed of the clouds that would come.

Already moving swiftly over the horizon, they were dark and heavy, ready to gift the dry lands with rain. Offering jars had been set out by Jak and Sama to catch the holy water, which would be used for the prince's first bath after receiving his rabbit. The air became heavy as the sky grew darker, laced with a charge that promised a truly spectacular storm. Jak pulled his gaze from coming rains back towards the approaching parade, suppressing a shudder as distant lightning made a promise of thunder soon to follow.

His mate stepped forward as the pack's cart came to a halt. The palace gates closed to the crowds, whose cheers were effectively muffled by the thick wood. Theo strode to greet the vixen while Dorian and Rena stood to the side. The she wolf gave a short bow in greeting before turning back to their cart. The pretty, grey bunny flinched slightly as she was lifted from her spot and placed on the ground in front of Sama.

Jak smiled at the sight of her.

Even lovelier than he had imagined, she backed up against the wolf, obviously terrified of her new surroundings. Her expression became thunder struck as the vixen sank to the ground in front of her. The striped buck had no doubt that she would be over whelmed by the long journey and commotion. He wasn't even the subject of the jubilation and he still felt like he was drowning in noise and activity.

Rising, Sama reached out a paw to grasp hers and gently pulled her towards the palace steps. Dorian started forward with them, a protective look on his face, only to be halted by Rena. The guards that lined their way turned their heads in unison towards the bunny, before dropping onto their knees.

"Oh," came the doe's startled voice. Sama gave her an amused smile and guided her up the steps towards Jak. "Why do you bow?"

Her curiosity obviously overcoming her fear of her guide, she turned to glance back at the vixen.

"Because," answered Jak, stepping forward with a kind smile, before he sank into his own obeisance. "Our Idol has come home."

...

Nick wandered the halls of his father's palace.

He had been up since before dawn broke over the horizon, the image of Serendipity boring into his skull. She had taunted him all night, it seemed. Dreams that had always been fragmented and easily forgotten now blared back at him with overwhelming clarity.

And all he had dreamt about was strolling through the gardens with her and resting upon a sunny green hill overlooking a vast sea. Yet her silent presence had set his nerves off. His head was swimming with from close proximity and he woke more exhausted than when he had gone to sleep. He was confused and slightly troubled about the dream's meaning, causing him to forget his surroundings.

In his distracted state, he nearly stumbled into the last mammal he ever wished to see.

"Beg your pardon, Rose."

The bitterness he always felt when he saw her managed to stay out of his voice, allowing him to give a sincere, yet shallow bow before the current Idol.

"My prince." A small paw rested upon his head, a sign of her blessing. "I share the fault of our near collision. I was paying attention, yet still managed to upset your walk."

"No harm done." With a strained smile, Nick straightened and began to continue on his way.

"Nicholas," Rose halted his attempts with her quiet evocation. "I wish to speak with you about your rabbit."

"Jealous that you shall lose the affections of the kingdom?" The snide question caused a dangerous flash of anger to flare in the blue eyes of the doe.

"As long as I hold the affections of your father, I need naught much else," came the biting reply. Nick couldn't stop his face from scowling. Her head rose further as her back straightened, her gaze meeting his head on. "I come to you as Omar came to your father, as Sarah came to your grandmother, as every Idol of the past came to the Heir of the future.

"Your rabbit has arrived and is being tended to. Make no mistake, the fact that I am not present for her welcoming and cleansing, and the meaning behind it, is not lost on me. Thankfully, Jak is well trained and Sama will care for her better than even her own mother.

"But, to the point. Your rabbit is terrified." Nick's focus had been waning up until that point. Green eyes narrowed upon the doe's face and his ears flattened on his head. "I was, when I was captured and brought here. Whether she loved her home, or hated it, her thoughts are there. She will be regretting every move she made that led her to this point and will be wondering how she can best escape."

Alarm rung up in the todd's chest at her words. The kingdom would be in ruin if she left!

"Which is why, when she is presented to you, she will be moderately drugged."

"Drugged?" Alarm was replaced with anger and outrage at the idea of his Idol being tainted.

"Yes," Rose looked amused at the prince's response and continued. "Drugged. She will be told her role in the kingdom, be allowed to express her feelings about her old life, and then presented with a cup of tea. If she should choose to drink it,

it will relax her and keep her anxiety from marring the occasion."

"What if she refuses?" Nick wasn't sure what upset him more; the idea of his Idol, the fortune of the Sahara Kingdom, running away or the idea of her being drugged to submit to the will of the royal family.

Smiling a bit more kindly, Rose shook her head. "She will not refuse." Nick's expression turned puzzled at that. "Rabbits are notorious for staying within their groups, Nicholas. It is rare that you find one of us on our own. Even rarer still, on our own, out in the open. We're too skittish for that.

"Pack Wolford chooses us rabbits well. They find those who wish not to return to their warrens. Those who are brave enough to risk being on their own. Rabbits who live by the phrase 'Fortune favors the bold'."

Nick allowed Rose to place a cautious paw upon his own. "It is my duty to ensure her transition is peaceful and calm. To ease any worries and doubts and fears. In both her and you."

The todd studied her expression, silent as the weight of her words sunk in. Like those before him, he was fully prepared to embrace the new Idol as part of his life. Any relief he may have felt at the idea of being given fish instead was replaced by the excitement of having a companion. A friend he could look to for constant support. Naturally, he assumed his rabbit would be honored at position she was in.

He was not prepared for her possible fear and resentment.

"After the feast, escort the Idol to my suite. Take Jak with you. Be sure she is comfortable and has what she needs."

Rose's eyes widened as she looked at the young prince in surprise. Surprise that only deepened as he sank into a proper bow in front of her. Her paw rested upon his head once more before she took her leave.

In the last twenty years of her knowing his highness, never once was she ever met with more than the barest hints of curtesy. He never openly scorned her, more out of fear for the gods' retribution than anything else. But she was kept at an arms-length.

Progress, she though with satisfaction. It is slight, but I'll take it.

...

Upon entering the cool interior of the palace, the striped buck and vixen had introduced themselves and guided her to the hall off the side of the entrance. Ears remained drooped and eyes cast down, though they flickered up to the other rabbit in curiosity.

"Are you a slave, too?" She asked in a worn voice. His laughter and the vixen's snort caused her ears to twitch and perk slightly.

"No," came the amused reply. "There are no slave rabbits within the Sahara Kingdom."

"So, you serve foxes by choice?"

"Yes," his bright blue eyes twinkled over towards the vixen beside them. She returned his smile, laced with what Judy could have sworn was desire. "And no."

Before she could ask, he continued.

"I am a temple rabbit, as was my mother before I and her parents before her. It is said that I am a direct descent of Amber, the first rabbit to be a living Idol in the Sahara. And as I was born within an Idol lineage, it is my duty to help prepare the heir for the responsibilities of caring for you.

"We are the bringers of fortune for the Kingdom. To care for a rabbit within your home is to harvest luck for you and yours. It is a crime to insult or cause harm to one of us and the penalties are severe." The striped buck spoke without turning to her nor breaking his stride.

"You make it sound as though we're gods." Judy gave a nervous chuckle which died at the smile forming on Jak's face.

"In a way we are. We are afforded a great deal of influence and respect within the kingdom. It's common for even the poorest mammal to offer to wash the feet of a rabbit, with hope of their fortune changing. And you, my dear, will be the most revered." He paused and turned first to the vixen, a paw reaching out to grasp hers, before smiling at Judy. "This is where I leave you. Sama will care for you until it is time for the feast. So please, relax and make yourself comfortable."

They had reached the threshold of the bathing room, Jak opening the door to allow her through first. The room's beautiful turquoise and white tiled walls and floors were unlike any she had ever seen, stealing her breath away. A pool filled with steaming water lay sunken into the floor in the center of the room. The space itself was not overly large, just enough to trap the heat of the bath water, with an arched entryway into another chamber across from where they stood.

Jak gave another bow before allowing the door to close as he took his leave. Sama continued on, stooping before an ornamental jar and pouring its contents into the water. The scent of roses filled the air, the fragrant steam wrapping around her and calming her frazzled nerves. The vixen dipped her paw in the water and nodded in satisfaction. With a smile she rose and turned, jar held to her side, and beckoned Judy forward.

"I will not harm you, my dear." Her soft voice was filled with affection. "Come."

Judy slowly walked towards her, her arms wrapped around her torso and ears flat down her back. When she stood before the tall vixen, the jar was set down and her clothing gently removed. The makeshift skirt released a small cloud of dust as it was unbuttoned; her flower necklaces were pulled off, the white petals stained with the colorful powder that had been tossed at her cart. Embarrassment flooded her face when she was stripped bare by a perfect stranger once more, her clothing set aside.

"This bath will cleanse the journey from you." Sama pulled another jar towards them, the small crystals within it poured into the fragrant water. "It represents the new life that you'll build here and the good fortune you will bring to the Kingdom."

"What if I wish to build a life elsewhere?" Tears filled her eyes as she stared blankly into the water. "What if I wish not to be an… an… Idol? Wh-what if Pack Wolford chose poorly?"

Two large paws rested lightly upon her shoulders, the doe tensing at the feel of them.

"They haven't been wrong in nearly four hundred years." She gave a gentle sigh and removed her paws from the frightened bunny.

Large purple eyes followed Sama as she crossed to a small grate with red coals

burning under it. A kettle was set upon them, before she turned to the table next to it. Tea leaves were measured out and set aside before Sama focused back on her.

"Please. Bathe and tell me about your home."

Taking in a deep breath, Judy cautiously stepped down the pool's steps into the hot water. Closing her eyes against the heat and steam, her body sank into the bath, the dirt and grime that accumulated lifting off her fur.

Home….

Rolling green hills as far as the eye could see sprawling in one direction and giving way to finely sanded beaches in the other, stirred in her mind as she submerged herself. Dunking her head briefly, she resurfaced with a sigh.

"It's very green and warm," she said, her eyes still closed. "The land is good for farming and my country produces the best fruits and vegetables. Some of them even make their way to the Savanna. And there is the sea close by. My brothers and I used to swim and sail in the summer and build campfires at night in the sand."

A cool, odd liquid like substance was poured upon her head, the vixen's paws following to massage it in. Its light, floral scent caused an ache of longing to fill her heart.

"Go on. Tell me about your family."

"They're a loud bunch. The bucks are at least. Most of my sisters have been married off and most of my brothers are warriors." She opened her eyes and stared down at the decorative tile at the bottom of the tub. "I longed to be one as well."

Sama paused her ministrations and looked at her curiously.

"I wanted to be a warrior," she explained, prompted by the vixen's pause. "I wanted to fight for my country, to uphold peace and honor for my family. But my father said I could not. As a… doe… my duty was to either our gods or a husband. And he chose husband."

"You were betrothed?"

Judy nodded. "To a horrible buck, decades older than I. Already buried three young brides. Had hordes of kits, all from multiple does… not just his wives."

"So, you left." The first jug was filled with water from the tub and poured over the bunny's ears to rinse the soap from them. "You find yourself in a position of honor, you know."

Pushing water from her eyes, she looked up at the vixen.

"You are in a land that honors, not only females, but rabbits especially. They are afforded more opportunities and freedom than any other mammal. Any mammal who can wield a sword may join the army and any that wish to learn to fight may do so.

"Should you stay, you will learn the art of our combat, along with how to serve Serendipity, Karma, and the Bactrian God. You may wed another, should you choose to do so, and the decision will be yours and yours alone. And your voice shall be the deciding factor for nearly all of the issues the future king will face."

Now clean and smelling of roses, Sama guided the doe from the water, back up the steps of the tub. A soft towel was wrapped around her before she was lead to the archway.

"Have a seat on the cushions. I shall attend you in a moment."

With a nod, feeling less anxious than she had been, Judy did as she was told. Holding the towel tightly around her naked shoulders, the buck she thought she loved crossed her mind again.

Luke. A bold, strong male, always looking for a fight and always wanting a tumble with her. Not that he ever got the chance. He made her laugh on occasion and there were times she wished for nothing more than to kiss him. But when she brought up her desire to be a fighter, he had scorned her. Made her feel foolish for wishing to do so. She thought it was heartbreak, realizing her love only loved her body.

But, as she waited for Sama to return, it came to her. She wasn't heartbroken. Just disappointed. Judy never loved Luke, never wanted him, she just enjoyed the closeness of another. Otherwise, she would have ran off with him, not without him.

The sound of a cup being placed before her brought her back to reality. Sama smiled kindly at her before filling it with tea. Its scent was unlike any she had ever known. While the bath had calmed her, this made her body melt as she inhaled deeply. With a dazed smile, one small grey paw reached for it, only to have Sama halt her.

"Before you drink, you must listen." Judy's ears stood straight and swiveled towards her. "The feast will be loud and filled with activity. You may find it overwhelming. This tea will keep you relaxed when you are presented to the prince. By drinking this, you accept your role as the Idol. It is not something you may go back on."

Purple eyes went to the amber liquid as she thought over her words.

"You are given a choice, Judy. Refuse to drink and you will be allowed to leave the Sahara, and build whatever life you choose. However, if you drink, you will be the right paw of the throne, allowed to voice thoughts and opinions on every matter within the Kingdom. Drink, and you will have the power to change the world."

I won't have my freedom I stay, she thought.

You won't be taken seriously anywhere else, her mind argued. You may lose your freedom to another, much more violently, if you leave.

I shall be a slave.

You already were a slave. Leave here and you may become a slave again. Drink, and you will have more than you ever dreamed you could possess. You will be able to change the world, make it better. Drink and you will be a GODDESS.

Purple met blue. Sama felt her heart drop for a moment as the beautiful bunny's ears did the same. The short silence stretched through eternity.

Judy picked up her cup and drank.

...

Nick sat impatiently at his spot at the table. King Taiem and Rose conversed with Jamila and her husband while Tame and his wife cooed and nuzzled the twins. The infants were delighted by the music and bright colors, trying their hardest to crawl away for a closer look whenever possible. Only to be snatched back, much to their amusement.

Tame had requested dancers to be present for the celebration, which Taiem agreed with. Several of the most talented females performed for the prince, each leaving a faint kiss mark upon the fur of his cheek. Nick could only sit and bear through, wishing for the moment Pack Wolford would arrive and present his rabbit to him.

The visitors from the Tundra lands and the Savanna laughed and drank with the members of Taiem's court. Emperor Big's young daughter, Princess Francesca, danced with any and all who asked. Her small form twirled around her table, much to the amusement of those around her. Even Nick smiled at the sight.

But all fell silent as the doors leading into the great hall opened.

Judy had never felt more at peace.

She was pure relaxation and every ounce of worry had melted upon drinking the warm, surprisingly delicious tea she was given. Its lightly sweet, floral flavor had coursed through her body, waltzed along her nerves, and helped calm her worried mind.

It made her cheerfully passive as her towel was removed and her fur brushed and smoothed to perfection. And slightly clumsy as she tried to help Sama and another vixen servant redress her in a new outfit for the feast. The light white silk skirt was split up either side, covering her front and backside, but revealing her legs when she walked.

Her belly was exposed again, though this time gold paint had been applied to her fur in delicate designs. The matching white top covered her modest breasts, cap sleeves hugging just off her shoulders. Gold bands were placed on her forearms and more paint decorated her feet, paws, and ears.

Sama brought her to the entrance hall, where Pack Wolford stood in waiting. Each wolf had been washed and groomed, before dressing in their best clothing. Dorian and Rena stood on either side of a ruby red litter, a soft cushion waiting for Judy to be placed upon it. It was then the doe realized just how unsteady she was on her feet, thanks to the tea.

Jak came forward and, with Sama's assistance, guided her upon it. Liam and Theo stood tall and faced the doors to the banquet hall. Behind them were two others followed by Judy and her litter. Dorian and Rena raised it to their shoulders while rest of the pack fell in line behind them. Jak and Sama stood at the doors next to the alpha and beta, waiting for their cue to open them.

"Judy..." Dorian's voice cut through the nerves of those who waited, most of whom had never been to the Sahara, let alone for a coming of age feast. "I-"

Judy reached over to place a paw upon his. "You have been forgiven, my friend."

Dorian looked at her sadly and nodded before once more facing forward, just as the buck and vixen pushed the banquet doors open.

...

The females who had been dancing gracefully moved to line one side of the hall before dropping to the floor as the familiar leader of Pack Wolford strode forward. Guests within the hall reassembled themselves, falling silent in respect as he and Theo passed them.

Liam's amber eyes were full of delight as they rested on Taiem. The king himself grinned broadly at his old friends, standing in welcome at the sight of them. Nick, his brother and sister followed suit, as did their spouses, each of the vixens holding a kit.

"My King!" boomed the alpha. "The years have greyed my fur, yet you remain untouched! Thank you for the generous welcome into your fair kingdom."

Taiem laughed loudly, one paw going out to pull Rose to his side.

"It is you I should thank," he responded, eyes twinkling down at the bunny in his arms. "I feel the years will never catch up with me, thanks to the best gift I have ever received."

"Your Majesty is far too kind," said Rose with a delighted grin.

Nick withheld his scoff at the display. Jamila and Tame both merely smiled and turned their focus on the alpha and beta, dying for a glimpse of the rabbit hidden behind them. Liam moved his attention to the prince.

"And his highness, Prince Nicholas. It seems only yesterday, you were a tiny little thing upon your mother's lap." Nick's ears quivered at the mention of his mother.

"Now, I stand before a grown todd. Come forth, your highness. We of Pack Wolford have a gift for you."

Nick glanced at his father, who met his gaze with a patient look. Taiem nudged him from his spot and the prince stepped from his chair to walk the length of the head table. His feet felt heavy as he made his way toward the pack, but all too soon, he was staring up at the tall wolf alpha, his mouth going dry.

"Prince Nicholas of the Sahara Kingdom. Heir to the Wilde Throne. You will, all too soon, be tasked with running this great land of yours, it's fate and place in the world resting upon your shoulders.

"But, you shall not be alone in this." Liam smiled at Theo who stepped to the side. Nick's eyes went to the litter raised over his head, held there by Dorian and Rena. Both wolves lowered their heads first, their bodies following gradually so as not to upset their burden.

"We gift to you, Judy of the Southern Burrows. Happy birthday to you, your highness. May the gods bless this land for the rest of its days."

How many years had the prince known about his father's affection for Rose? And the whole time, he had felt scorn for it. A fox loving a rabbit. His father trading the perfection of his mother for a bunny, whether or not said bunny was the Idol. It was something he never understood.

Attraction was something he never understood.

Purple met green.

Nick took in the delicate form of the grey bunny blinking at him with eyes that were slightly glassy from the tea. She stood from the cushion, Dorian guiding her from her seat, and stepped onto the polished marble floor. Head and ears were held high as she strode towards him, eyes never leaving his face. Recognition bloomed as he watched her move carefully.

Green met purple.

Anxiety that was not anxiety filled his belly as his eyes traveled her small form.

Emotions he had never experienced before raced through him like the sweetest fire he had ever felt. The goddess who had kept him company throughout the night had joined him. And Jak had been right. She was a vision he wanted within his sights at all times.

I will die for her, he thought as he sank into a bow.

...

Judy blinked at the array of mammals surrounding her. The wolves held her litter high enough for everyone to view the decorated bunny, if only for the brief moments before their deep bows. Such an act still surprised her.

As a lower princess, it was not customary to bow before her. With as many brothers and sisters as she, bowing before every royal would take up most of the day. So, it was the custom to do so only for the king, queen, and first-born litter. She had never had another soul show such reverence before.

Not even Luke had gazed upon her the way those in the banquet hall did; as though she was the only thing worth looking at.

She kept herself still on her cushion, head, ears, and eyes swiveling around the great banquet hall. They landed briefly upon the Emperor and his daughter. Francesca lifted her head cautiously and made eye contact with doe, a shy smile forming on her little face. Judy smiled back and gave a short wave.

The halting of the litter drew her attention forward. Two tall wolves in front of her blocked the view of the main table. Liam's loud greeting to the king had her shaking her head to refocus on the present. The tea was doing wondrous things for her. Except for feeling a bit fuzzy headed, she had never felt better.

Drawing her knees to her chest, she took a moment to examine the designs painted upon her feet. Each curve of gold meant luck and prosperity, Sama had told her. Every dot a blessing from each Idol of the past, asking her to carry their luck with her into the future. There was a slight sensation of vertigo as the litter was lowered and her ears perked in curiosity as she tried to stop herself from leaning over the edge.

"We gift to you, Judy of the Southern Burrows. Happy birthday to you, your highness. May the gods bless this land until the end of its days."

Good bye, she thought as images of her old life came to and faded from her memory. Her father, her siblings, her disgusting betrothed, and Luke. Raising her eyes and rising from the cushion as the litter hit the floor, she held in her gasp as she was met with familiar emerald green.

Barely aware of being lead from her spot, she stopped before the figure that had made himself at home in her dreams. His eyes were wide in surprise, like her own. They held their gazes as he sunk to his knees before her. She took a step back in uncertainty, only to be halted by the paw of another bunny.

A harlequin with bright blue eyes, the doe took Judy's paw and placed it on the fox's head.

"He asks for your blessing," she explained with a smile. "This is how you give it."

Her paw was still upon his head when he rose. It trailed down his muzzle before she pulled it back. With a smile, Prince Nick extended his arm to her.

"It is a pleasure, Judy," the voice was pleasant and send a comfortable shiver down her spine when it reached her ears. "Welcome to the Sahara. It is honor to have you here."

She allowed him to lead her to the main table, the wolves smiling after them as they took their places amongst the other guests. Approaching her seat, a camel servant stepped forward to fill her glass, her plate already set with a selection of vegetables. She settled into the chair the camel pulled out for her, the prince taking his place by her side.

Throughout the meal, her eyes wandered over to the fox beside her. She had never seen one before, her ancestors having run them out of the Burrows serval centuries before her birth. Every story she had been told, all the fables passed around the campfire, tales of warning for little bunnies who even thought of disobeying their parents…

Were wrong.

Granted, she had been within the presence of one for less than an hour. But the murals were nothing like this graceful creature beside her. His gold adornments did not take away from the fiery red of his fur, nor did they mute the lush, cream colored fur of his chest. The crown he wore complimented his dark, pointed ears, though the thing looked heavy with its turquoise embellishments.

And then there were the eyes. Emerald eyes that shone brighter than anything she had ever known. Combined with his angular face, she felt they had spent the last three days chasing each other. The dreams she had been having were returning to her full force.

Judging by his reaction to her, it was not at all one sided. Her ears grew hot whenever she chanced a glance at him, only to find his eyes on her. They looked away to their plates or wine, both trying to resist another glance.

She was incredibly thrown by the events that had so changed her fortune.

...

King Taiem had caught the eye of his old friend and nodded in understanding as Liam jerked his head towards the exit. Rising from his spot, with Rose being bade to stay and a gentle squeeze to Nick's shoulder followed by a smile to the new Idol, he obliged.

The sun had been hidden since mid-morning. A glance out the large windows lining the corridor saw the heavy clouds gently release their burden. Liam stood towering beside him, also observing the way the light rain jostled the trees and leaves.

"You never pull me from a meal unless it's important, Liam." The king smiled up at the alpha. "What have you to say, old friend."

"It's about your son's rabbit," he replied, eyes still focused outside. "You heard the rumors about Nick being presented with fish for his birthday?"

With a chuckle, Taiem nodded. "Indeed. I was quite worried there was fact in that. Happy to see that is not the case."

"There was fact in it." Taiem's ears and head snapped up to him. "Dorian made a very impassioned speech against us bringing one. I humored him. Let him go off on his own to bring back the best catch he could find for the prince."

"And how did that work out?"

With a smile, Liam shook his head. "The idiot got caught in a storm. Says the bunny saved his life. After she was brought to the village, I learned a very interesting tid-bit…"

Annoyance filled the king as he waited for him to continue. Confusion replaced it as Liam's face darkened.

"She's a lower daughter of King Hopps, Taiem." The todd's mouth dropped open in surprise. "A run away. I have reason to believe that the Burrows think her dead, but you know King Hopps. Should he become aware of her presence in the Sahara, he may send his army marching."

Breathing deep, Taiem turned back to the window as the rain became stronger. It was a good sign. Nick's rabbit was their true Idol, a creature to be defended and fought for. She, like those before her, had brought rain after long drought. There would be no giving her back.

Not to mention the look Nick had when he gazed upon her. The way his scent had deepened when he settled beside her and how he could not seem to stop himself from staring at her. Adding to that, Taiem had seen his son's paw twitch, obviously trying to keep himself from reaching for her.

Nick had mirrored his own reactions when he was first presented with Rose.

"You and your pack have truly out done yourself," he stated lowly. "Such a rabbit chosen as the Idol cannot be mere coincidence."

The red fox inhaled deeply before turning back to his friend.

"She will go nowhere."

Liam was not surprised by the statement. Foxes were quite superstitious, especially those in the Sahara.

"Stay alert," the king said as he strode back towards the banquet hall doors at a leisurely pace. "I shall consult Jak and see if I can find a few hares or rabbits willing to relocate for a time. Should you receive word King Hopps marches towards my kingdom, alert them. They will bring us the message and we shall meet them in battle."

...

Judy trailed behind Jak and Rose, her eyes roving the rich colored marble and tile decorating the corridors. Like the bathing room, the designs were breathtaking. Added to that were the spectacular arching windows showcasing the view of the windswept, rainy desert. The young doe felt she could see this place as home.

She nearly ran into the backs of her guides when they came to a stop in front of a pair of ornate doors. Both turned to smile at her before the portals were pushed open.

"You and the prince will be sharing living spaces, as per custom and his request." Jak continued to smile as she cautiously tip toed into the suite. "He has asked to that you make yourself at home. You are welcomed to explore this and the adjoining rooms. The left is his sleeping quarters, to the right are yours. Lavatory is through here, bathing pool there."

Rose turned from her spot at the door to tug a cart inside that Judy had not noticed. Pushing it to the center of the room, where a collection of cushions lay within a sunken space, she unloaded a selection of fresh fruit and a decanter of wine, paired with glasses.

"Please," she said turning to Judy and gazing at her affectionately. "Follow me."

She left the cart for the room that had been designated to Judy. Its entrance, mirroring the prince's own, was covered by curtains which were parted to reveal a bed large enough for several bunnies. Gossamer hung from the ceiling surrounding the large expanse which was covered in numerous pillows and luxuriously colorful blankets. The window just beyond it was dark, the land it revealed being lit up with the occasional bolt of lightning.

Rose strode to a chest in the corner. Lifting the lid and rifling through it, a deep red robe was pulled free. After she placed it upon the bed, Rose turned to leave.

"That will be more comfortable than what you wear now," she explained as she walked. "You will receive a bath in the morning. It is custom to leave the gold on through the night. Change and enjoy the refreshments. Prince Nicholas will be joining you soon."

The older doe turned to give her a final smile, only to have it fade at the despondent expression.

"Are you alright, your holiness?" She stepped towards her.

"I'm fine," Judy whispered. "It's just… been a trying day."

With a nod of understanding, Rose went to her and placed a comforting arm lightly across her shoulders.

"This I know." Judy gave a small huff at the statement. "I, too, was captured unaware by Pack Wolford. I, too, was bound and brought the many miles from my home to this land. But you will find, it is a good life here."

Judy looked at the older doe, remembering that she had only just relinquished the title of Idol.

"Dress now. And try the wine. King Adrian's lands are famed for their wines. You shall find them quite agreeable."

Jak appeared, his head poking through the curtain. With a nod to Judy, he gave Rose a meaningful look, before vanishing. She smiled to herself before turning back to the new Idol.

"I shall see you in the morning."

And with that, Rose left. Now alone for the first time since meeting Dorian, the young bunny strode towards a bed. She sank to the floor beside it, her paws pulling her top free of her body as tears filled her eyes.

The tea had long since started to wear off, the emotional toll the day had taken catching up with her. And surprisingly, she was not sad about the loss of her old life. More so, she was relieved that she never had to return to it.

The fine robe was pulled from the bed and slipped on, fitting her form to perfection. It buttoned in the front, spaced just enough to preserve her modesty, yet still allowed for free movement. Though, had anyone from her kingdom seen it they would have thought it scandalous. Rising, she wandered back into main room of the suit, taking a seat upon the cushions to await the prince.

...

Nick paused in front of the doors of his suite. He could smell her presence, its sweetness making his heart pound in his ears. Coupled with the sound of the rain pattering around the palace grounds, the young todd felt conflicting calm and nervous tension.

Adding to the cocktail of emotions was his father's request for an audience with him before retiring for the evening with his own bunny. The king had had little to say, stating he wished only to walk with his eldest son. He had given Nick a slightly sad look when he obliged.

"Seems like yesterday, you were taking your first steps," he remarked. The prince gave him a thoughtful smile. "Now you're of age, preparing to care for the kingdom, with your rabbit by your side."

"Getting sentimental on me, Father?" Nick smirked at the older todd, before Taiem stopped to pull his son into his arms.

"You are more than your mother or I could have ever hoped for," he whispered."And Judy will be the greatest thing to ever happen to you."

His words had concluded as Rose came into view with Jak, the buck bowing to the king and prince. Taiem had pulled away from his son, his paw reaching to tug Jak towards him. He leaned down to murmur something into his ear, something that caused the buck to frown. Jak gave a nod to the king before excusing himself to find his mate, a clap of thunder adding an undignified hop to his step as he hurried away. The three who had all watched his retreat gave low laughs, though the doe was a bit more sympathetic.

Taiem released his son from his presence as Rose stepped forward, the two drinking in the sight of the other. Offering his paw to his lover, she gave a short bow to the prince before allowing Taiem to lead her away. Nick had stared after them, the resentment he normally felt not rising as it had in the past. Not even when his father pulled the bunny closer to his side as they walked, his tail wrapping protectively around her waist.

Drawing himself into the present, Nick pushed the doors open. His eyes immediately fell upon the bunny seated in the center of the room. Her body was craned towards the balcony doors as rain and wind rattled them. Ears held high, dropping slightly as the thunder crashed again, only to pick back up as it faded away.

His breath caught as her eyes turned to him. She scrambled to her feet, paws clasped in front of her and ears falling back. The robe she wore made the gold decorating her glow, making her appear like the goddess she was supposed to represent.

They stood in awkward silence for a beat before Nick cleared his throat and rushed to the small table filled with wine. Judy kept still, her eyes not leaving his face, until a clap of thunder drew her attention back to the balcony. He smiled as her ears straightened at the sight of the lightening dancing across the sky.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" he whispered, coming to stand beside her.

She turned her gaze to him, accepting the glass of wine he held out to her. "On the other side of the palace, the view of the desert is the best. You can see the lightening illuminate the whole of the Sahara when it flashes." They both turned to the balcony again.

"It's beautiful," she agreed. "I always heard this land was ugly, barren and unsavory." The prince scoffed at that. Judy turned to smile at him. "I disagree. I found there are a great many things worth looking at."

His ears burned and his breath caught in his chest. Eyes softening as he continued to gaze at her, his brain tried to operate through her alluring scent. The illumination of the balcony doors drew her attention away from him again, this time causing her to move towards them. Her expression of enchantment at the powerful flashes of lightning brought a chuckle from the prince.

"You enjoy storms?"

"Very much so," she breathed out in wonderment as the sky became alive again. "Back home, we would have hurricanes. Everyone else would hide, yet I always found myself drawn to the sky light. Watching the heavens in all their glory and beauty… Oh, it just took my breath away."

I know the feeling, he thought as her small form was illuminated against the glass of the doors.

Nick took a long drink from his wine, stepping towards the bunny as he did.

"Judy?" Her ears quirked towards him before tearing her gaze away from the storm. Raising what was left in his glass, she smiled and mimicked the gesture. "I pray you find happiness here… With me…"

Lightening moved across the sky in a grace that no dancer could match.

The easy rain filled the rivers and hydrated the fields. Bit by bit, the Sahara Kingdom became renewed in life and bounty as the fox and bunny stood together, side by side. Cool winds carried a sweetness within them as lavender eyes savored their view.

With her anxiety gone for the moment, thanks to the wine and residual tea, Judy smiled at the temporarily darkened view.

"Thank you, Prince Nicholas."

"Please," he whispered. "Call me Nick."

...

Exhaustion.

It wrapped itself around her and rendered her useless to the world. Everything that mattered was forgotten as she sank into a blissful oblivion that dulled the pain of her fall and lulled her road-weary body to rest. The fear she'd felt throughout her long journey was pushed from her mind and the reasons for her breakneck flight vanished.

At that moment all she knew was comfort.

For now she was safe and snug with no one and nothing to worry over. For now she could forget about the dire warning she carried and the war she was compelled to prevent.

Dawn Bellwether was in good paws.

For now.


	5. Duties of the Idol

The quartet moved fast.

Dressed lightly, with their feet bound in wrappings for the journey, they ignored the deafening thunder and bright lightening as they moved across the soggy desert sand. Their leader stayed towards the back, his sharp brown eyes the best for seeing through the gloomy rain. Every so often he would pause for a quick scan, before shouting out orders to the rabbits ahead of him.

They had been finishing up a supper service within the temple, when a messenger appeared. Called before the king and the former Idol, the four small mammals had been given a short summary of the dilemma regarding their newest rabbit.

None hesitated to accept the task they had been given.

Unwilling to wait until dawn, the young fennec mapped out the route they would travel, while his companions gathered supplies and prayed. The rain was pouring strong as they bid their home farewell and disappeared into the night. With such a threat in the air all felt it wise to not wait for Pack Wolford.

Now, Finnick stood among the soggy desert, his fur soaked and paws weary, but eyes smartly scanning the grey horizon. It came as no surprise that they were reaching the outskirts of the Sahara Kingdom. Having committed the maps to memory, he knew them to be close to the Savanna. All that was needed was to veer South, travel another day, and they would find themselves within spying range of the Burrows.

"Finn!"

Ears swiveled towards the doe wrapped in a durable cloak. Dhurrie, a long time friend of his, chosen for her tenacity and loyalty to him and him alone. Her sandy colored body was crouched against the sands, face angled over the wash they were paused on with her ears tucked into her cloak. He and his other companions rushed to her, intrigued by her expression.

The dim glow of a campfire drew their attention. A small structure had been built to shelter the flames against the rain and wind, though those that tended it were not immediately apparent.

"Should we venture closer?" Asked Marco, a small black and white spotted buck. Though young, he was a cool head in the face of danger and rational to a fault. Finnick shook his head.

"No sense stirring up trouble if we don't have to. We were asked to spy, not fight. And I wish not to anger Serendipity by risking her kin." With a final nod, he turned, the others following, only to pause at the sight of blade.

The rabbits bared their teeth and made to lunge at the badger who welded it only to be halted by their leader. Stormy, his fur an inky black, paused with his paw on his crossbow. He was the only one among them who had been a solider, battle hardened and unwaveringly loyal to the royal family and the Idol.

"Stand down!" Growled the fennec. He flicked his eyes up towards his aggressor, who face was calm in spite of the fox's growing anger. "We mean you no harm and have only the desire to continue on to our destination. Harm us and feel the wraith of King Taiem of the Sahara."

An odd look flashed over the face of the badger. Stunned disbelief mixed with relief as the blade was lowered. Casting a glance at the still tense rabbits, he sheathed his weapon.

"Come with me."

He pushed past them, sliding down the gritty side of the wash into the water below. It was not deep as they watched him brace himself in the center.

"Come!" called the badger.

Exchanging glances, they followed him, one by one, the rabbits allowed to use the badger as a stepping stone to avoid the small stream. Rain was one thing. None wished to be submerged in water. He lead them towards the lean-to, each eager to be out of the elements.

It was a simple structure, hastily thrown together and meant to offer a brief respite until those who needed it were ready to move. Several poles hammered into the softened ground provided support for the tarp as well as a base for the hammocks. The inhabitants would not have to worry about resting upon the wet ground.

A grey squirrel looked up from the fire he was setting a meal upon, his gaze moving from the five at the entryway to a figure fast asleep in one of the hammocks.

"And what have we here?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of the pleasantly feminine voice. The rabbits shrank back at the sight of the lioness entering with jugs of rain water in her paws. The large predator smiled down at them before setting her load aside.

"What are four temple dwellers doing so far from their home? In the middle of their holy reprisal?" She laughed at their stricken looks. The badger followed removing a sack from his shoulders as he settled next to the squirrel.

"How did-" Dhurrie braved the small space to move closer.

"You carry the markings of the great temple. The symbol of Karma and Serendipity working together once more. Dead give away." The lioness motioned them to join her and her companions.

The quartet exchanged glances before accepting her offer. Cloaks were stripped off and their supplies set aside as they relaxed to the sound of wind and rain. Though curious eyes landed on the unmoving figure in the hammock.

"Your timing couldn't be better," the lioness said as she passed a mug filled with tea. "Though, I was expecting to see Pack Wolford before temple dwellers."

"We were bidden to leave before they did, madam." Finnick turned away the mug in favor of the flask on his hip. He took a sip before handing it to the squirrel. "In fact, we mustn't stay long. So we won't wear out our welcome."

"Yeah, you know when I saw the rain, first thing that popped into my head was 'What lovely traveling weather!'" The squirrel smirked at the scoffs his comment drew from the rabbits. "Where are three bunnies and a fox off to in such a hurry?"

"Orders, sir," growled Stormy. Lucien rolled his eyes at the aggressive bunny. "Our king asked us to make tracks to the Southern Burrows. It's not our place to question it."

The lioness' ears snapped up at that. "The Southern Burrows?"

Finnick turned a weary eye to the lioness, who glanced down at the squirrel.

"Why do you ask?"

The badger stood, walking gingerly to the sleeping figure, pausing at the bundle of ragged cloth hanging from the pole. Something was pulled from it and tossed to the fennec fox. Brown eyes looked at him in confusion before being casted down at the cool metal in his paws.

"What's this?" Finnick asked in a gruff voice as he turned it over.

"Warren Pin from the South." The five small mammals snapped their eyes to Luna. "I'm not a big believer in coincidence."

"It wouldn't be," replied Stormy. "Our new Idol is from the Southern Burrows. We were asked to keep our eyes on the area and send a message to King Taiem if they march."

"March...?" Lucien squinted in confusion. "As in 'march into battle'? Over one bunny?"

"Me thinks this new Idol is more than meets the eye," murmured the lioness as she accepted the pin. It was replaced, her large paw moving to stroke the dirty wool of the ewe's head.

"And you're not alone," agreed Finnick. "I've been studying the Idols since childhood. Never have scouts been deployed for one."

"And to such a hostile kingdom," added Marco. He accepted the flask and took a pull before continuing. "My father is from there. Says King Hopps is known for destroying whole farms if they can't pay their taxes. I've never been and had hoped to never go."

The small space grew silent, each with their own thoughts, as the rain beat a steady pattern on the canvas roof. It showed no signs of stopping. And, as they had no intention on waiting for it do so, the small team pushed on. They gave blessings to the lioness, bidding her and her companions safe passage through the soaked landscape.

Lucian watched them vanish into the night, Anaka stirring the flames of the fire as it burned lower. The ewe tossed and turned in the hammock, fevered mutterings reaching the ears of those around her. She had been lucid on and off, the journey she embarked on showing it's toll on her small frame. The skin under her wool burned when paws were pressed to it and without proper medicine her wounds were beginning to fester.

Anaka and Lucian exchanged glances as the lioness dipped a cloth in the gathered rain water. It was rung out and pressed to the ewe's forehead, soothing the franticly whispered words.

"The sooner we get to the capitol," muttered Anaka, "the better."

...

The soft slide of a leg against his own brought Taiem's mind from it's slumber. His arms were wrapped snug around Rose, who nuzzled into his chest. Sounds of the wind and rain outside kept him from fully reaching consciousness, his mate's wandering paws doing nothing to help.

"Mmmmmmm," he growled lowly, muzzle moving to the base of her ear. She laughed in response before nipping his neck affectionately.

"Can't sleep, my love?" he asked, humming at her head shake.

Rose gave a sweet sigh as his lips met hers. The tender kiss they shared rocked her to her core and left her whimpering when it ended. She looked up into the eyes of the one she loved, savoring the tenderness they held. Though she did notice their sorrow as they studied her.

"What is wrong, Taiem?" Her paw traced his muzzle as his eyes closed briefly before turning to nuzzle it.

"Are you...upset... you are no longer the Idol?" His voice was small and timid, an amusing sound from an impressive mammal. With a smile, she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Not when I know that I shall always be by your side." She draped herself over his chest, letting his arms and tail tighten around her. "I remember the morning after I arrived here and was presented to you. The anxiety returned tenfold, thinking I was going to be mistreated and enslaved."

"I found you sobbing in your quarters," Taiem nuzzled her head. "I was as frightened for you as you were of the situation."

"Do you think Judy is feeling the same way right now?" She propped herself up on his chest to look him in the eyes, her own filled with worry.

"Were I her, or you," Taiem stroked her cheek lovingly, "I would be."

Settling back to her original position, he could smell her own fears for the new bunny.

"I hope Nick comforts her as you did me," she muttered. A large paw stroked down her ears as her eyes fluttered close.

The king held his bunny, letting her sweet scent wrap itself around the sleepy bubble they were in. Gazing down at her, taking in her restful face and soft, perfect form, he smiled.

"I've no doubt he will," was his response, causing her to lift her head, a devilish smirk on her face as his paw drifted lower. "Like father, like son, as they say."

Taiem grinned back as she moved to straddle him. "Hold your tongue, mister," she ordered playfully.

"I'd rather hold something else." His reply was a sultry growl as the two gave into each other, the rain a perfect background for their passion.

...

It is said that, in a night, one can have up seven dreams. Most are not remembered, so it is quite possible there could be more. Only a few, fragmented pieces stay with one once the mind is pulled from it's slumber. Whether pleasant or frightful, not many escape the mind's will of creation. Such a thing makes sleep either a sanctity or ruse for each individual.

There were very few nights Judy had closed her eyes and not dreamt. As a child, they had been simple and pleasant. Though, they had grown darker as she grew older, especially after meeting her betrothed. The canid who came to her proceeding her arrival to the Sahara had been a welcomed, yet confusing, respite.

But, that night, not even he invaded her sleep.

For the first time in years, the doe awoke completely rested and refreshed, not a dream to be had.

The rain still fell, it's patter upon the sill of the window behind her bed a comfort, as was the soft thunder accompanying it. She sat up, and took in her surroundings, noticing she was clad in a thin, linen sleep dress. The robe she had worn was hanging upon the hook by the entrance of her quarters and her body was surrounded by pillows and throws, the gold still perfectly intact on her fur.

With light steps, she crept from her bed to the garment, before cautiously moving towards the main room, draping the robe over her arm. The curtain next to hers gave her a pause in her steps. A paw carefully parted it, searching for the prince as she casted a curious eye in. His quarters, like her own, were white marble, with a large bed within the center.

Glimpses of fiery red fur stood out amongst the dark blue blankets and pillows. She studied his still form, taking the rise and fall of his body as he breathed slowly. How different he, his family, and Sama were compared to the stories she had been told. Their evil was said to radiate from every pore of their skin; the world was supposed to be darker and more terrifying when a fox was around.

So far so had been treated with more respect than any from her own homeland had given her. Princess or not.

She wandered from the door into the main room. It was spacious and airy, the marble it was made from keeping it perfectly cool. The balcony doors stood at the far end, their curtains pulled aside to showcase the view of the steady rainfall.

Casting the robe onto the cushions in the center of the room, the doors were pulled open. One cautious foot touched the slick, flooded marble of the balcony, the top peppered with rain drops. The rest of her followed slowly, her eyes blinking rain from them, before casting her face to the sky. Arms reached up to welcome the bounty of water sent to the parched land.

And with a happy giggle, she closed her eyes and twirled.

...

Sama's mornings were always fairly busy.

Upon rising, usually to the sweet kisses of her mate, she bathed and dressed before heading to the kitchens. She and Jak would break their fast together, while the cooks readied the royal trays. As she cleared their meal, her bunny prepared bowls of berries for the offerings.

With a kiss farewell, he would leave for the temples, having his own agenda to keep.

Nuts, bread, and fresh flowers were placed by the doorway for any souls or spirits who felt forgotten. Afterwards, the vixen made her rounds to Princess Jamila and her family. The twins would be distracted with sweetened rice porridge, while Jamila and Sergi received their schedules.

Prince Tame and Lady Fiona came next, though Sama was more often than not obliged to place their meals and instructions outside the door. The arctic vixen had learned by now the consequences of entering the room of a newly wedded couple unannounced.

Last was Prince Nick. He was normally up before even Jak, choosing to make his rounds to the temples and practice with his sword or study. His meal was the most simple, just rice with fruit and tea, having eaten shortly after waking.

Today she carried a breakfast for two, and a bit more of it than normal. Word had reached her ears that the prince was still abed, no doubt the activities of the previous day exhausting him. With some choice selections for each, Sama pulled the heavy doors to the suite open.

And stood in shock at the sight of the Idol joyfully dancing in the rain.

Luck they may be, but most of the rabbits in the kingdom- her mate included- were well into hiding from the weather. Sensitive ears were abused by the thunder, with the bright lightening serving only as forewarnings of what would follow. Rain could drop the body temperature of the fragile creatures, causing hypothermia or shock. Though most just simply did not enjoy rain, period.

While Jak, a temple priest, lay curled in a quivering ball in their bed, Judy seemed to savor the sensations that mother nature gave to her. Sensations she herself was the bringer of. The gold dripped from her ears and raised paws, making trails towards her drenched linen dress. She gave a twirl before pausing to grin at the sky, water and gold falling from her ears as they dropped to lessen the strain from the thunder.

"Your Holiness!" Sama rushed forward in worry, snatching a blanket from the cushions as she passed.

The bunny looked towards her in alarm, sending a sheet of rain water cascading down her ears.

"Please," begged the vixen from just inside the doors, "come inside before you catch cold!"

Ears and face fell as she did as asked, one final glance towards the sky and rain that fell. Hastily pulled in, Sama set about wrapping her in the blanket. Her ears were rubbed dry, leaving the fur slightly tinted from the gold.

"That was dangerous, your Holiness," Sama lectured. "Lightning has been know to kill and the rain could have given you shock."

"I was quite alright! It was much warmer than the rains back home. There really is no need to dote, Sama."

Finishing her task, the vixen pulled the blanket around her snugly. Smiling at the bunny, whose face was still stained in gold water, she lead her to the cushions. Fetching the cart baring her breakfast, it's load was set upon the table.

"There will always be a reason to dote, your Holiness." Her blue eyes twinkled as she poured tea. "Besides, I must be sure you are acquainted with the prince's habits and routines."

Dish after dish was set upon the small table next to the cushions. A bowl of sticky, sweetened rice paired with cooked eggs atop it was settled next to a platter of brightly colored fruit and almonds. There was also a helping of the flaky, sinfully sweet pastry she had enjoyed the night before: Baklava.

With unsweetened chai tea to wash it down, Judy's stomach rumbled eagerly at the sight of the meal.

"The prince normally rises very early. You will be asked to rise with him, assist in morning prayers and offerings, learn beside him in his studies, and handle his schedule. Everything he has planned will be ran by you first and it will be your job to ensure he stays focused through out the day and provide council."

"I'm confused," replied the bunny. "Am I an Idol or a glorified secretary?"

The vixen smiled. "You are the luck of the Sahara. There is a reason the kings and queens of the Sahara are not elected by those they rule over. The gods showed them favor, chose them to lead their servants. And you are an extension of him. You are his walking proof that the gods bless us with this land. You are the reason the sun shines, rains fall, and allies are made. Which is why we have this prayer."

Sama straightened and took her paws. Brought back to now closed balcony doors, she kneeled before them, gesturing Judy to follow her example.

"This is how we thank Serendipity for bringing you to us." she whispered with closed eyes. Paws were gracefully held out to her sides before being brought together in front of her. "We also call it the Rain Prayer. The whole of the Sahara will have you in mind while they pray. We all expect great things from our Idol."

Judy's ears dropped at that and her mouth went dry. Trying to cover up the bundle of nerves that suddenly grew in her belly, she instead focused on the motions she was being taught. Side by side, she learned how to thank the sun for rising, to thank the day for ending, the crops for growing, and the river for flowing. There were also prayers that only the Idols knew, ones that Rose would be instructing her in that very day. Though she stumbled over the words, Sama assured her they would come in time. With the promise that Jak would also be seeing to her instruction, the vixen rose, bidding the bunny stay seated.

"I expect his highness will be up and about soon." she said turning back to her cart. "I have much I must do, so I bid you a good day, your holiness."

With a reverent bow, Sama turned to push the cart from the room, leaving the doe staring after her. Getting to her feet she looked at where her new friend vanished through, until distant thunder brought her attention back to the door.

The reality of what was in store for her set in. Any hunger she had felt vanished. Panic started to fill her, the idea of everyone's hopes and dreams resting on her every move overwhelming. She would be responsible for spiritual well being of every mammal in the Sahara and be a key factor in every decision the future king made!

She sank to her knees, her breath becoming ragged as her heart sped up. Tears of anxiety fell before she even knew they were forming as her paws bunched the fabric of her night gown. Her body became racked with quiet sobs as she struggled to control herself.

So the sudden sensation of being held came as another great shock to her. Long, red furred arms snaked their way around her, pulling her back into a softly furred chest. A fluffy red tail curled itself into her lap as Nick's muzzle landed gently on top of her head. With his throat by her ear, she heard the steady (if slightly fast) beat of his heart. Mixed with a soft purr, faint rain, and thunder, her panic slowly abated.

"It's okay," the fox muttered softly, his voice causing her to relax into him. Judy felt her tears dry up as he rocked her soothingly. "I have you and you're safe with me."

With a gentle stroke of his paw down her arm, she gave a slight sigh in relief as her breathing evened out.

"What's wrong, my Idol?"

A shudder went through her at the question, guilt filling her at the thought of admitting she wished she had never accepted the tea.

"What if I fail?" she whispered. "What if I destroy the lives of everyone in this kingdom? What if I'm not the true Idol? What if-"

Nick suddenly shushed her, turning her head to look her in the eyes. Worry started to fade as he held her gaze. A thumb brushed a stray tear drop from under her eye.

"You are the Idol," he whispered to her. "The rain would not be here if you were not. And you will not fail this kingdom. Nor myself. Because you shall have me by your side until my final breath."

"But I am your servant-"

"No." He shook his head, his eyes still moving over her face, paw trailing down her jaw. His grip relaxed enough to allow her to turn in his arms to face him better. "You are my equal. I serve you as you serve me. I will govern and when I do, it will be with every decision being approved by you. You serve no one."

"Only the gods?" Judy asked with a smile. Nicksmiled back and nodded.

"Only the gods." Paw dropping slowly away from her face, she felt her heart flutter as it moved to grab her own. "And you will not have to learn everything alone. I will be with you every step of the way."

"Thank you, Nick." She gripped his paw with both of hers. Their knees touched as they studied each other, purple eyes slightly puffed from tears while green held them with affection.

And at that moment, the doors to the suite bursted open.

Four servants strode forward, three vixens and a todd, who paused before the prince and Idol. They sunk into bows before rising and moving about the room. Two of the vixens carried pails of water and rags, intent on cleaning. The remaining vixen stood, a smirk of what appeared to be triumph upon her face before it went blank.

The bunny was shocked by the realization that Nick had tensed as his eyes moved from her own to the dark furred fox. A curious wave of jealousy washed over her only to quell as his eyes moved from annoyed to outraged as they met the vixen's. He rose, Judy's paws still in his own, pulling her to her feet.

"I told you, Natasha, you shall never attend me again," he growled. His fur was bunched and teeth bared as he stalked toward her. The dark furred vixen began to look uneasy as he approached.

"I serve your father, the king, Prince Nicholas," came her reply. She straightened herself up and met his gaze head on. "And I will not be attending you."

Golden eyes flashed to the bunny, who found her view of Natasha blocked by Nick.

"My duty is to tend to the Idol, your Highness. As I was asked."

The other todd cleared his throat, the tension thick in the air. He gave a nod before speaking, lowering his head to avoid the prince's gaze, daring only to view Nick from his peripheral.

"If you'll excuse me, your Highness," the servant flinched slightly when sharp green eyes turned to him. "Your bath has been prepared. I shall gather your clothing for the day and await you outside your quarters."

With another meek nod, he left for the prince's room. "And I must attend the Idol."

Natasha strode forward, a slightly cold smile on her muzzle as she made eye contact with the bunny. Nick bared his teeth at her only to halt as Judy placed a paw upon his arm. He looked back, ears down in guilt before stepping aside. She reached for Judy only to have her paw stopped by the prince.

"After today, you will never approach her nor this suite again. You will do well as to make your presence around me as scarce as you can or you will risk more than your job within the palace."

Natasha's fur bristled at his words, but she did not look at him. She gave the slightest of nods, wincing as the todd tightened his grip briefly before releasing her to follow after his servant, who returned with his arms full of clothing and left the room. Her eyes went to his retreating back before re- focusing on Judy.

"Shall we?" Judy looked up at the vixen, who wrapped her paw around her shoulders and guided her towards the bathing chamber. "We must get you out of these..." Natasha's eyes roved over the still damp night dress. "... clothes."

Judy wrinkled her brow at that as they walked into the bathing chamber. Unease filled her as the fox released her shoulders and pushed past, the fox's hip giving Judy a slight bump as she did. Natasha walked to a pipe and gave the knob beside it a twist. To Judy's amazement, water rushed out, filling the red tiled bath. With the small furnace at it's base lit, soon the large tub was full and steaming.

Without ceremony, she walked to the rabbit, reached down to grasp the hem of her gown and lifted it over her head harshly. Giving a slight grunt as it caught her chin, Judy was given only the barest of smirks in response. Tossing the garment to the side, the bunny was pushed to the steps of the bath. One toe was dipped in only to be withdrawn at the temperature. The vixen gave an impatient huff and firmly pushed her down the steps. Ears dropped in discomfort as she tried to not show that the water bothered her.

"So," Natasha began, moving towards the collection of soaps and oil as her charge settled into the hot water, "how do you find our fair kingdom? Must be nice to move from under a hill into actual civilization. Getting away from all that dirt and filth other bunnies tend to leave behind."

A jar was selected, the vixen turning back to the bath and settling on to the edge. Her paw shot out to drag Judy towards her, turning her to face the opposite wall.

Soap was poured sloppily over her head, Natasha'a larger paws coming up to roughly rub it in. Her claws dug into her fur, scraping over her skin hard enough to cause her to wince but not draw blood. Purple eyes closed and she hissed in pain, then relief when it finished. Thankfully, her body adjusted to the heat of the water, though it made the scent of ebony from the soap heavy in the warm air .

"My burrow was perfectly civilized," she responded through gritted teeth, blindly turning her head to the sound of the vixen's voice.

One eye was cracked open to see the fox turn away with a smirk on her muzzle. Before she could grab an empty jug to rinse her off, Judy took a breath and ducked her head. Paws went to rinse the soap from her fur underwater, wishing to keep the rough treatment to a minimum. Head breaking the surface again, her ears were pushed back as she looked over at the vixen again.

"And you are not from here either." Natasha frozen briefly, before another smile curled her muzzle. Judy wrung water from each ear before they moved upright. "Odd that you call the Sahara 'our' fair kingdom. Especially considering the prince was not happy to see you."

The smile fell from her muzzle and the glint in her eyes hardened. Judy fought to keep her ears up as the corner of Natasha's lips curled into a growl.

"He'll come around."

"I'm sure." A new voice caused both females to snap their eyes to the entryway of the bathing room.

Rose stood, dressed a grey silk dress, looking as regal as a queen with her eyes rested on the vixen. "You are dismissed, Natasha. Gideon is asking for you in the kitchen."

A last glare was exchanged by the two younger mammals. Natasha pulled her legs out of the bath and wrung the water from her fur. A mocking bow was given to both before she left, Judy still glaring after her. Rose gave a light chuckle at her expression.

"You'll have to excuse Natasha." Rose walked to the bench that lined the side of the room. Taking a seat, she unfolded the towel next to her and held it out, waiting patiently as Judy climbed from the bath and wrapped herself in the cloth.

"My Taiem is marvelous male in nearly every regard, yet he still insists on making his son uncomfortable."

Burying her face into the towel, Judy sat next to her. "The king has chosen her as Nick's bride?" The words made her stomach drop, though she couldn't help but hear the chuckle from Rose.

"No," she assured. "He refuses to force his son into marriage. It's more of a, how do I put this, parental prerogative to ensure his son never gets too comfortable. Nicholas is a bit too uptight and focused on the kingdom. He likes things to be orderly and smooth. Taiem finds joy in upsetting his son's plans every now and then. Says it does him good to deal with the unexpected, especially if it's negative. It's needed to run a kingdom."

"And her?"

Rose sighed and stood. "She wishes to be queen." The older rabbit glided from the room, Judy's ears perked in alarm at what was said. Still wrapped in a towel, she scurried after her, feeling less than regal.

"But, then, how-"

"Enough about such boring topics." Rose smiled at her baffled expression. "The prince is expecting you in the temple."

The curtain to her quarters was parted, once more Rose striding to the chest she had pulled her robe from.

"Karma and Serendipity favor bright colors," the older doe explained, pulling pieces of clothing from the chest before returning them to their spots. "The Bactrian God has no preference. Though it is said he prefers just fur."

She smiled at Judy's blush, before looking back into the chest and making a noise of delight . Trying to see over her shoulder, the young bunny watched as the chosen outfit was tossed onto the bed in a blur of turquoise. Smiling, Rose stood and beckoned her towards the vanity she didn't notice the night before.

Fur was dried and brushed into place, the former Idol occasionally flinching at the thunder that could be heard. Judy smiled at her through the looking glass. Rose ran her paws down her ears one final time before they came to rest on her shoulders. The does met eyes through the glass, the question Judy had been wanting to ask becoming too tempting to resist.

"So," she began, "you and the king...?" Rose gave a laugh and pulled her to her feet.

"I was wondering when you would bring that up." The younger doe was helped into her outfit, the turquoise skirt fitted over her hips and the matching top tied on. Walking a circle around her, Rose eyed her critically, adjusting her clothing or smoothing out rumpled patches of fur. "Beautiful. True perfection."

She blushed at the compliment, feeling exposed as, once again, more fur than expected was shown off. Vaguely, she wondered if Nick would enjoy it. Judy's paw was pulled through the crook of the older doe's arm as the pair made their way from her quarters and through the suite.

"So the rumors are true? You and the king are lovers?"

"Emphasis on the love, my dear."

"Will-"

"Come, the king and prince are expecting us. And there is much you must learn."

Full of questions and still bemused by Rose's confirmation, Judy let herself be guided to door. The older doe gave a glance to the center of the room and withheld a sigh.

"And you haven't even finished your breakfast."

Judy smiled to herself as they left for the temples.

...

The bath was supposed to calm the prince, to help him feel connected to his rabbit and ease any anxiety her presence may cause. Filter and warmed to perfection, the rain water seemed softer and smelled sweeter than any other. But perhaps that was the lavender and lemon grass added to it. It couldn't be that it was filled with water his Idol had brought.

During his walks through the village before he came of age, Nick had heard many crass remarks regarding sex and attraction. And his first response was disdain towards the speakers. How weak willed they were for not keeping their thoughts pure. But that was before.

Washing himself in the sacred water, he found his will tested greatly. Being submerged in the fragrant bath that smelled so much like her was a test in of itself. So, fighting the longing he felt for the first time, Nick rushed through the ritual, cleaning himself quickly before climbing out, least he work himself up further. After the servant dried and groomed his fur and helped him don clothing, the todd was fighting to keep his thoughts pure.

Now Nick stood beside his father, a bowl of flower petals in his paws within the great temple. Jak and several other rabbit priests and priestesses sat crouch before the statues of Serendipity and Karma. The fox prince waited nervously as citizens filed in to accept pawfulls of the petals to offer the goddesses and view their new Idol.

"Relax, my son." Taiem murmured. "Your rabbit will be here soon."

With a nervous smile, the younger todd kept his gaze on the ground. The rain was still pouring outside with the lightning and thunder. Several of the rabbits cringed at the sound making the other mammals smile sympathetically at them. Jak in particular was a humorous sight, his body flinching and ears dropping with each clap. It had taken a lot to pull him from his bed to go to the temples, the king and prince had using his sense duty to convince him to brave the outside world.

Now, Jak and the other temple dwellers gave their thanks to the rain and waited for their Idols to arrive.

And the movement from his peripheral had Nick raising his head in anticipation.

She stood in the doorway, every bit the vision she was the night before. And seeing her made his heart beat stronger. There was his Idol...The luck of the Sahara...His rabbit...His and his alone...

He felt himself smile as she paused just outside the entrance. Two attendants, panting slightly as though they had been hurrying after her, held awnings to keep the doe dry. But Nick's humor rose as the thunder that made the other bunnies wince only had her grinning up at the sky in appreciation.

And when she turned those eyes to him, he felt himself sink even further.

Rose was but a few steps behind Judy, her attendants receiving a nod of thanks as they were waved away. The older doe straightened and turned her gaze to the king and prince. She smiled when she met Taiem's eyes, both amused at Nick's reaction to Judy.

A paw reached out to get the younger doe's attention, gesturing her to stand straight and poised while those within the temple rose in respect for them.

"Go to her."

The words were whispered so softly, Nick at first thought he heard wrong. Looking to his father, the older todd looked pointedly at him before looking to Judy.

"Right!" With a nervous smile, he forced himself to walk calmly to where she stood with Rose.

Judy's ears straightened and her eyes widened as they moved over him, bringing a flush of pleasure to his stomach. Measured steps fell to the beat of his heart, which only picked up when he came to a pause in front of her. Extending a paw he smiled down as she accepted it, and any resistance he had to the less than pure ideas invading his mind crumbled.

"Your Holiness," he greeted softly.

"Your Highness," was her reply. His heart skipped a beat as she let him lead her further into the temple, their gazes locked to one another and smiles on their muzzles.

And from her seat atop the statue bearing her likeness, the little rabbit sighed wistfully and beamed. Clasping her paws together, she wiggled her long, multi-colored ears in delight as the prince and Idol took their places and the services began. Serendipity's excitement could barely be contained, the rain growing steadily heavier as her joy became more unbridled.

"Careful, dear," came a familiar, silky voice from below her. "This time is about renewal. Not total destruction."

With a bashful smile at Karma, who stood dutifully beside Jak, the little goddess re-centered herself, the rain softening back to it's easy pace.

"I apologize. She's just so pretty and perfect! And they're so lovely together." The rabbit goddess smiled down on Nick and Judy again, though she noticed the prince's nose wrinkling as he inhaled. Serendipity followed his example and sniffed, ebony filling her nose, before shaking her head disapprovingly. "Oh no, no, no! This will never do."

Karma looked from the scrolls Jak read to her companion leaping down from her spot. Withholding a sigh and a smile, she watched the rabbit goddess blow a puff of air towards the open temple doors. The rain softened further as the wind picked up, a small cyclone moving through the flower bushes lining the front. It gathered loose petals and leaves, mixing with rain water to create a fragrant perfume.

"Darling, no..." Karma protested weakly as it was maneuvered into the temple.

Those within gasped and exclaimed in surprise as it swirled around them before wrapping around the grey bunny, drenching her thoroughly but removing the ebony scent.

Serendipity giggled again as she made her way to the Idol and prince as they laughed together.

"I'm guessing the goddesses don't care for my soap either," Judy remarked with a grin.

"Wise judgment on their part." Nick breathed deep closing his eyes as the smell of fresh rain and blossoms soothed the throb in his temples. Though another area of him throb in their place. His eyes fluttered open and in a daze, he smiled down at her.

"Perfection..." he muttered.

The excitement dying down, Karma smiled to herself as she and Jak refocused on the scrolls. Serendipity smiled at Nick before turning to Judy. A colorful paw reached out to lovingly stroke her velvety grey ear, the goddess was more than satisfied with Pack Wolford's gift.

"I agree."

...

The day had been a whirl wind of activities. From the morning service, where the citizens of the Sahara could meet their new Idol, to the tour of the Capitol, Nick and Judy were not alone nor still for a moment. And while he was grateful that he did not need to address the gnawing ache he felt at her close proximity, the prince was a tad resentful her attention was not fully on him.

And to add insult to injury, he didn't miss the way several bucks let their eyes roam her figure. Nick expected several of them to come forward the following day with offerings. Such thoughts had his mood darkening as he kneeled next to her before the statues of Karma and Serendipity. Something Judy noticed as she contemplated her first day in the kingdom.

"You're tense," she observed quietly, paws on her knees and head bowed. "What's troubling you, your Highness?"

Shamed, he lowered his head further and closed his eyes. "It's nothing."

His eyes sought her from his peripheral, though his head didn't move from it's bowed position. And the small smile on her face both irritated and thrilled him. Moving his eyes back to the ground he inhaled her scent and tried to recenter himself.

"Nick."

The way she breathed his name, her voice laced with humor and patience had his fur puffing out in delight. Trying to stamp down his annoyance at his reaction to her, Nick lowered his head to the ground, praying for guidance in this attraction he felt.

"You never have to hide anything from me." His paws clenched as her brought them up to rest beside his head. "This morning you said you have me and I'm safe with you. Please... allow me to extend the same curtesy to you."

The todd flinched as a paw landed on his back. Raising his head, feeling her paw slide down his body, setting the skin under his fur on fire, he swallowed past the lump in throat before speaking.

"You're going to receive offers." Nick whispered, refusing to look at her. She made a soft sound of confusion. "Tomorrow. There will be bucks offering themselves to you, asking for your paw or to court you. They'll bring flowers and gifts and tokens they feel you'll enjoy."

Judy's paw tensed on his back. "Will I be expected to accept any of them?"

"Only if you wish. If any of them suit you, you may marry any one of them. Should you choose." Nick was silent after that, though the feel of her paw moving to his arm as she scooted closer to him had him looking to her finally.

"You will always have me." she assured him with a gentle smile.

Giving his arm another squeeze, Judy turned back to the statues and continued her contemplation, Nick following her lead after the beat of his heart slowed it's pace.

From a far, two pairs of eyes watched their interaction.

Liam leaned against the frame of the window and smiled at the low laughter coming from the king lounging on the window seat. The rain still poured, a bit heavier now, and showed no signs of stopping.

"I always knew this day would come," Taiem remarked as he watched his son and Idol. "I always knew he was more like me than he realized."

"As did I." The Alpha's smile faded as they continued their vigil. "My pack and I will leave when the rain lets up. Marco should be settled in my village by the time we arrive. I shall get an update on Finnick when I see him."

"Very good."

"Do you think they'll be needed?"

Taiem pondered the question as he studied the rabbit. She was rising to her feet, playfully helping his son to his and smiling. Hope filled him as he watched the two young creatures leave the temple together, laughing up at the rain as they raced to keep dry.

"Yes." he said finally. Liam looked to the king who met his gaze, his expression carefully blank. "Knowing what I know of the Burrows, they're possessive. And, as in love as I am with Rose, young Judy is breathtaking. And a princess. They'll stop at nothing to get her back."

The king reached down to grab the glass of wine on the floor beside him. He considered it before taking a long pull. "It might be in our best interest to give her back."

Shocked, Liam's mouth fell open. "I thought you said she must stay! The rains, your son-"

"I know what I said." Setting his glass aside, Taiem sighed and leaned back in his seat. "And her place within the Sahara is obvious. I won't be sending her back with you. The emperor will be mobilizing his armies when he returns to the Tundra and I plan to have Lionheart inform King Bogo of the situation."

They fell into silence.

"And you couldn't break Nick's heart like that."

Imagining what his life would be without his Rose, without her scent, her council, her love, and her passion, Taiem felt panic and despair at the thought.

"No." he finally answered, now counting the seconds until Rose was in his arms again. "I couldn't."

And his words caused a bolt of anger to race down the spine of the vixen eaves dropping on them.

...

Luna put a paw on the bundle attached to her chest. Through the thick cloth, the heat from the little ewe could be felt. Even worse, the sheep's pallor was pale and waxy under her wool. Lucian had but a scant supply of medicinal leaves and brews he could use on her and his knowledge was limited. The rain made it difficult for them to travel and slowed their pace, the risk of sandstorms replaced with mudslides.

"Hang in there, my little friend." The lioness gasped as comfortingly as she could with exhaustion seeping into her.

Anaka had taken the lead, his thick, tough paws scaling a soggy dune with great effort. Once he crested the top, he pulled his hood over his eyes. His vision now shielded from the downpour, he gave a sigh of relief at the sight of distant lights. Smiling, he turned to where Lucian and Luna were struggling, less than halfway up the dune.

"Lights ahead!" he called down to them. "The Capitol isn't far off! Maybe another couple hours and we can find shelter!"

The other two gave him looks of relief as they pushed to join their friend. Lucian reached out to pull himself up further, only to start sliding back down the soggy dune as tired fingers simply brushed the wet sand. It was with an exhausted grunt that Luna used a large paw to snatch him as he fell and toss him to Anaka. The badger helped him to his feet before they both turned to tugged at her.

Collapsing onto her arms and knees, with a paw going to Dawn wrapped against her, she caught her breath. She smiled her thanks before looking down at the sick ewe. Her smiled slipped when she realized their newest companion had stopped even the feverish mutterings.

"We have to hurry," she urged, looking up to the tantalizing lights. "She hasn't much time left."

And before the males could respond, she leaped over the side of the dune, sliding to the bottom. The trio pushed themselves harder than they ever had before. With great effort, and much relief, they entered the outskirts of the city. Being in such close proximity with the buildings kept much of the downpour from the walk ways. Combined with the awnings stretched overhead, it was a comfort to be out of the heavy rain.

Gasping for breath, they looked to the tightly shut doors and the several pairs of eyes that peered out at them from the windows before shutters hid them from view. Anaka and Lucian split up, each going to a door and giving them frantic knocks.

"Please!" called Lucian.

"We need shelter!" begged Anaka. "Our friend is ill!"

"She needs medicine and a doctor!" "Will none help?"

Through the streets and ally ways, they begged for shelter and sanctuary. Luna felt desperation rise as none came to answer their pleas. Against her chest, she felt the ewe's breathing become more shallow and labored. Tears of frustration and sorrow flooded her eyes as the rain fell upon her head. Cradling the small bundle, Luna sank to her knees, arms tightening around Dawn's still form. Lucian and Anaka stared blankly at the doors they stood in front of as they listened the normally stoic lioness sob. Turning to exchange glances, they looked to her with tears of their own.

"Dreadful, dreadful weather."

The trio lifted their heads to the small mammal wrapped in a cloak, hurrying down the ally with a lantern. Pausing in front of them, a kit fox vixen lifted her head and gave an exasperated huff. Stomping past, she continued to mutter to herself.

"Awful stuff, this rain is! Bah! The goddesses giveth, they do. Praise Serendipity, indeed." Striding to a door, a key was pulled from her cloak. It unlocked with a sharp click, the vixen vanishing inside. From the ally, the travelers stared in shock after her, jumping slightly when her head popped back out. "Well? We haven't all night, now! Get in here, before someone sends the guards after you lot for disturbing the peace!"

In a flash the trio made their way inside, Luna having to duck to fit in. The vixen pulled some cushions over for her have a seat upon. With a twitch of the stranger's nose, Luna watched wearily as the fox sniffed at the bundle attached to her chest.

"A sheep, I smell. And injured, too. Well, sit tight. You can take shelter here until she's right again." A paw pointed to the small stove and cabinet in the corner. "Badger, please light the stove and start some tea. Squirrel, fetch the basket from that cabinet and some fresh linens. And you lioness, draw her out and set her here."

More cushions were dragged over as Luna's paws fumbled to pull the ewe free. The small vixen gave a tsk as she was laid out, a small paw moving to examine the prone form of Dawn.

"Hmmmm..." was the only sound she made as she checked her forehead and pressed two fingers to her pulse.

"Can you help her?" asked Luna worriedly. The fox gave a thoughtful nod as she accepted the basket from Lucian.

"Hot water as well, please. From the kettle."

Once she had what she needed, their hostess went about tending to the sick sheep. As she worked, she gestured to where they could put their soaked cloaks and find nourishment. Soon, Dawn was wrapped in clean bandages, their benefactor claiming her wounds were merely superficial. Lucian and Anaka had fallen asleep as she worked, leaving Luna to watch fearfully at how still the ewe was.

"She'll live." Tear-filled brown eyes looked into the grey-green that never moved from her patient.

"Are you sure."

"Well," the vixen began, straightening and stretching her back, "you told me she managed to walk from the Southern lands to the outskirts the Savanna, and lasted blooded, battered, and ill from there to here in the rain. Her spirit's strong and she doesn't seem to that old. I have no reason to think she won't pull through. Her fever has already broken."

The vixen stood and gathered her own cloak from where it had been tossed off. Walking to the hook to hang it, she looked over at the lioness stuffed into her home. Her eyes filled with sympathy as she looked from her to the plate of untouched food at the lioness' knee.

"Cami."

Luna looked to her with swollen eyes. The vixen walked with exhaustion to a small cubby in the far wall. She pulled herself up into the nest of pillows and blankets, searching through them before selecting some. Hopping back down, one was draped over Dawn while the others were passed to Luna.

"They call me Cami." the vixen clarified.

"Luna. The squirrel is Lucian and this is Anaka."

Cami smiled at the pair snuggled against the lioness. "Sleep. There's nothing more we can do tonight. In the morning, I'll send for a proper doctor."

Gathering the lantern, she made her way back to her cubby and climbed in.

"Thank you." murmured Luna meeting her eyes. Cami smiled and nodded, before plunging the room into darkness.

...

"How do I know you speak the truth?"

The deep, quiet voice seemed loud and obtrusive within the stillness of the room. But it was as though it belonged right where it was: in the shadows of the kingdom, unattached to any physical form. It made the humid night seem cold and clammy. Though, once the owner moved, his form catching a stray beam of light from an outside lamp, the voice seemed to fit the speaker.

"Because you hired a fox." came the reply. "Because you hired the one mammal even sneakier than yourself. You wanted to know the weakness of the royal family. Now you have it."

"Hmmmmm... The rabbit. It seems the apple doesn't far from the tree. And her?"

There was a slight tinge of annoyance in response. "The same."

"Is that so..." There was a pause as the male considered the darkened world below. "And where does our new Idol hail from?"

"The Southern Burrows. One of my mammals overheard the king and alpha of Pack Wolford conversing last night. She's a princess."

"Indeed?" He grinned to himself. "I would bet they would do anything to get their princess back." Turning to the fox, he took a step closer, considering the servant in front of him. "And I bet the prince will do anything to keep her."

There was another tense pause from the fox before the answer was spat out. "So it would seem."

"So jealous..." came the amused observation. "Don't worry. I'm sure the little princess has all the right mammals missing her. And when they come for her, they won't find the whole of the Sahara ready to lay down their lives for the false prophet."

A shiver slide down the fox's spine as the whispered voice tickled her ear.

"This madness has really got to stop. Wouldn't you say? You won't have to wait long to sit on the throne. The Sahara will fall, and the little bunny will fall with it."

The dangerous chuckle that followed seemed to echo through the night. Like poisonous gas, it's malice seemed to taint the otherwise sleeping calm of the night. Not even the rain could halt it's progress, as the feeling of dread it released found another, who lay wrapped in his mate's arms, fast asleep.

With a gasp, Jak's eyes snapped open and he sat up in alarm. Sama growled tiredly and stroked his arm.

"Are you alright, my love?" she murmured, her eyes still shut and half asleep.

Jak panted as he waited for the unease to pass. "Yes. It was a dream. Just a dream. I'm sorry for waking you."

"What did you see?"

Looking down at her still resting face, the buck reached to stroke the vixen's ears, causing a purr and smile to grace their bed chamber.

"A world without you by my side," he lied, laying his head back down beside hers.

The panic his dream had cause ebbed away as the rain lulled him back to sleep.

Because it was just a dream...


End file.
